L'Arcane de l'Atlantide
by Dadetine
Summary: "Atlantide, mystérieux mythe créé par l'humanité. Mais si ce mythe était en partie vrai ? Qui s'en rendraient compte ? Qui seraient concernés ?"
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Je poste enfin ma première fanfiction ici (et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière). Je ne vais pas m'éterniser mais voudrais vous précisez quelques petites choses avant. Le couple Sasuhina n'est pas le plus populaire, loin de là mais j'aime écrire dessus (et j'avoue que c'est un défi parfois). Ma fanfic contiendra de la romance mais ce ne sera pas le thème principal. L'aventure des personnages sera privilégié. Ne vous attendez pas à des chapitres guimauves vu que moi-même je n'aime pas en lire._

_C'est en gros, tous ce que j'avais à vous dire. Je vous laisse à présent vous immergez dans ce prologue…mouvementé._

* * *

PROLOGUE

_« La peur ne peut se passer de l'espoir et l'espoir de la peur. »  
__Baruch Spinoza_

Ils se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol par la force d'inertie. L'île jaillit des flots sur des centaines de mètres de haut, puis stoppa brusquement sa montée. L'entité en son centre se mit à scintiller et une dizaine de créatures à l'apparence humaine sortirent de terre. Elles possédaient un corps gracieux mais un trou béant, d'où suintait un liquide visqueux violet, leur servait de visage.

L'une d'entre elle se jeta sur l'amie des eaux. Elle projeta son liquide sur la fille qui se protégea avec une barrière d'eau. Une créature apparut derrière elle et ses mains recouvertes de liquide violet empoignèrent son cou, se resserrant d'une poigne de fer. La fille hurla de douleur : le liquide agissait comme un acide. Des flammes apparurent et grimpèrent le long du corps de la créature qui abandonna sa proie. Le feu la recouvrit d'un coup pour s'éteindre juste après. Il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres.

« Ne vous en approchez pas ! cria la blessée. Elles se servent du liquide de leur visage pour ronger votre peau. »

L'entité brilla encore et une trentaine de ces mêmes monstres apparut. Le visionnaire dégaina son arme, prêt à les trancher et se vit entouré d'un rempart d'air. La fille des cieux le protégeait. « On devrait se dépêcher de les tuer. La déesse prend forme et je n'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer ! »

Le sol disparu soudain de sous leurs pieds : l'île retombait. Les cinq élus se retrouvèrent comme en apesanteur, maintenus de manière stable par la fille des cieux. L'armée de créatures, quant à elle, semblait avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir dans les airs.

« Je vous soutiens ! Déplacez-vous comme si vous étiez sur terre ! »

Les frères du feu coururent côte à côte et lancèrent des torrents de flammes sur les créatures. L'amie des eaux était restée en arrière et noyait dans des sphères d'eau les créatures qui agitaient leurs bras. Le visionnaire tranchait, dans un ballet endiablé, les têtes et les membres des monstres.

« Ils sont plutôt faiblard ses enfants ! » s'exclama un frère du feu.

À cet instant précis, toutes les créatures disparurent et laissèrent place à une cinquantaine de monstres, semblables aux précédents, mais munis d'ailes et de membres tranchants.


	2. I - Un nouveau départ

_Coucou ! Je tenais à écrire que je suis corrigée par Sessy's wife de et par Pow de Skyrock (oui, deux, concours de circonstance...)  
Je ne pensais pas recevoir une review en moins d'une journée o_O. Je suis agréablement surprise. Alors pour les reviews, je répondrais par MP et si je ne peux pas, je la mettrai dans mes petites notes d'auteurs.  
Sinon, je poste __aujourd'hui le premier chapitre car je ne peux pas vous laisser avec juste un prologue. J'essaierai de publier régulièrement, ce qui veut dire que le chapitre ne sera pas forcément corrigé. _

* * *

_Réponse à Muffin-san : Merci beaucoup (je ne peux commencer qu'avec ses mots) ! Vu ce que tu dis, j'ai réussi ce que je cherchais à faire avec ce prologue. J'essaierais de revoir mon résumé. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas car les chapitres ne garderont pas ce rythme à chaque fois._

* * *

I : UN NOUVEAU DÉPART

_« La foi en soi est le point de départ d'une véritable vie d'homme. »  
__Marcel __Légaut_

Elle attendait devant le bureau de son père.  
« Entre »

Elle poussa la porte. Son père était installé dans son fauteuil, les traits durs. Il lui tendit une enveloppe qu'elle prit avant de s'incliner.

« Elle contient l'argent nécessaire pour recommencer une vie dans n'importe quel pays. Tu peux partir. »

Il lui avait tout dit d'une manière glaciale. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux : « Merci, père. »  
Puis elle sortit. La porte refermée, elle s'adossa contre et retint ses pleurs. Depuis que son père lui avait annoncé qu'il la reniait, elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais verser une larme.

Dans une conférence qui réunissait les plus grandes familles du Japon se disputait la question du mélange de traditions et de modernité. La famille Hyuga, reconnaissable à ses étranges yeux nacrés sans pupille, était présente avec le père et ses deux filles.

_La fille aînée n'était pas très à l'aise. En face d'elle se trouvait Tetsuya, l'héritier des Okamura, détenteurs de nombreuses actions sur les marchés technologiques._

_De taille moyenne, de grands yeux marrons fauves que lui enviaient les autres hommes, une carrure sportive, un visage aux traits prononcés encadré de cheveux soyeux et bruns faisaient de lui un homme que les femmes désiraient. _

_Il la fixait intensément et souriait. Hinata évitait son regard, pensant au harcèlement qu'il lui faisait subir depuis maintenant 4 mois._

_Tetsuya avait demandé sa main à son père mais n'étant plus au XX__ème__ siècle, la demande avait tout simplement été refusée. Depuis, il l'attendait à la sortie de son travail, assis dans sa voiture, la suivait jusque chez elle et repartait. En prenant son courrier, elle trouvait toujours une lettre aux mots doux de sa part. Un soir, grâce à ses relations, il avait organisé une course de robots, bloquant ainsi la route qu'Hinata empruntait pour rentrer chez elle. Tetsuya avait pu discuter avec elle le temps de la course et avait essayé de la séduire. Elle avait gentiment repoussé toutes ses avances._

_Elle pensait donc à tout cela lorsque, pour elle ne sait quelle raison, elle avait entendu les autres familles parler d'elle._

_« Hinata-san en est un parfait exemple, disait Tetsuya, quand on sait qu'elle travaille comme bibliothécaire alors que sa famille dirige une multinationale exportatrice. » Des rires discrets s'élevèrent et son père la regarda. Elle se défendit : « Ma sœur a un don pour le commerce, et j'ai le don de mémoriser les archives de notre beau pays. Ma sœur est la modernité et je conserve les vestiges du passé. _

_- Vous penserez ce que vous voudrez de ses « sages » paroles, reprit le jeune Okamura, mais elle ne me trompera pas. Il y a maintenant deux semaines, ayant traité avec sa famille, je voulais les inviter à dîner. J'allais la chercher mais je l'ai vu en compagnie d'hommes peu recommandables. » _

_Elle se souvenait. Voyant que Tetsuya s'avançait vers elle, Hinata avait continué sa discussion avec ce groupe de rock qui avait pour habitude de se produire dans la rue. _

_« Pensant qu'elle avait du mal à éconduire ces jeunes voyous, je suis intervenu et l'ai prise par le bras pour la sortir de sa situation gênante. Au lieu de me remercier, elle s'est dégagée violemment... » _

_Il l'avait bien emmené et elle s'était bien dégagée. Elle voulait continuer sa discussion musicale avec le groupe et éviter son stalker. Tetsuya déformait la situation pour l'humilier ! Elle se leva, sur le point de partir._

_« ...et est retourné vers ses racailles. Imaginez ma surprise ! » _

_Des '' Ohh ! '' s'élevèrent dans la salle. _

_Tetsuya continua son récit : « Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Après le dîner, je suis rentré chez moi. Devinez ce que j'ai vu ? Notre sage Hinata-chan, devant un love hôtel avec l'un de ses yankees, rigolant. » _

_Une claque sonore retentit. Hinata avait voulu partir avant que la situation ne dégénère mais n'avait pu laisser passer de pareil propos. Il avait tout déformé. Elle se trouvait bien devant un love hôtel ce soir-là, mais elle félicitait le guitariste du groupe qui venait de terminer sa prestation. _

_Tetsuya l'avait retrouvée même après le dîner._

_Hinata allait protester mais son père intervint._

_« Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? » _

_Tetsuya regarda Hinata, lui sourit et sortit une tablette. _

_« Regardez par vous-même. »_

_La photo avait été prise de telle manière que l'on pouvait facilement croire qu'elle sortait de ce love hôtel. _

_La rage monta en elle et elle se jeta sur Tetsuya, le giflant. Les hommes de sécurité vinrent l'arrêter mais, par on ne sait quel miracle, ils se retrouvèrent à terre, comme propulsés. Un grand silence se fit dans la pièce et Hinata sortit de sa transe. _

_«Vous voyez, sa réaction montre que je dis vrai » _

_Tetsuya la regardait, souriant sous son visage rougi par ses doigts. Les autres la fixaient avec répulsion, mais le regard de son père était le pire. On y voyait dégoût et mépris. Jamais il ne la croirait. Elle sortit en courant._

_Les avocats de la famille avaient négocié pour que Tetsuya ne fasse pas éclater un scandale mais celui-ci, bien décidé à se venger de la femme qui n'avait pas cédé à ses avances, n'accepta aucun arrangement._

_Une semaine après, on voyait en première page de la presse people la fameuse photo, suggérant que la fille aînée des Hyuga avait des liaisons peu recommandables. Hinata passait pour une dépravée et les affaires de la famille subirent des pertes. Dans ce milieu, le moindre faux-pas personnel pouvait faire chuter les actions, ou encore annuler des invitations aux réceptions où l'on concluait de gros accords financiers._

_Le père d'Hinata lui annonça un soir de dîner familial qu'il la reniait et lui demandait de quitter le Japon, dans l'intérêt de l'entreprise familiale. Elle n'eut même pas la force de se lever et s'écroula sur son assiette, en pleurs. Hanabi, sa petite sœur, vint la réconforter. Hiashi, son père, dit à sa cadette que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait consoler une femme baignant dans son assiette. Puis il sortit de table. _

_Le lendemain, Hinata fut convoquée dans le bureau de son père._

Elle avait trouvé dans l'enveloppe qu'il lui avait donné un billet d'avion pour New York, les clés d'un appartement, son adresse et une autre enveloppe à remettre à la _New York Public Library._ Il ne l'avait pas, à proprement parler, mise à la porte.

Deux jours après son emménagement, Hinata donna le mystérieux courrier à la _NY Library._ Étant adressé au directeur, la femme lui dit qu'elle recevrait un appel ou un courrier. Le lendemain même, l'appel de la bibliothécaire en chef lui annonça qu'elle occuperait le poste d'archiviste le vingt-six septembre, soit pile dans quatre mois. Son père ne l'avait pas entièrement abandonnée. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu reconnaissante envers lui.

Le premier juin, elle alla rencontrer sa future supérieure. Elle s'appelait Mrs Harper, avait dans la quarantaine et était le genre de femme qui détestait le pistonnage. Elle fit d'ailleurs plusieurs remarques à Hinata et lui donna une liste de toutes les connaissances et informations qu'elle devra connaître ainsi qu'une clé USB sur laquelle se trouvaient les logiciels nécessaires à maîtriser dans le métier.

Hinata lisait donc un ouvrage recommandé assise dans le Bryant Park, situé à cinq minutes de son appartement. En ce mois de juin, une fine brise soufflait, agréable en cet fin d'après-midi ensoleillé. Une ombre apparut sur sa page. Elle leva la tête et découvrit une femme blonde coiffée de quatre couettes. Elle reconnut sa voisine.

« Bonjour Temari !

- Salut, ma p'tite Hina. Je te vois toujours un bouquin à la main depuis deux semaines. Ça ne te dit pas un petit café en ma compagnie ? »

Elle accepta l'invitation. Temari était une femme de 27 ans, en couple, possédant des yeux verts sapin et un corps bien proportionné. Hinata savait que son humeur pouvait être aussi changeante et sa colère aussi impressionnante que les phénomènes météo qu'elle étudiait avec passion : elle en avait fait son métier. La chercheuse l'emmena dans un charmant café qui reproduisait l'ambiance des années 30.

« Ah ! Shikamaru est à cette table. »  
Le dénommé '' Shikamaru'' était le fiancé de Temari. Il n'était pas vraiment fainéant, mais il avait tendance à soupirer et se laisser aller un peu trop souvent selon les dires de sa fiancée. Lui était prof de maths à la fac. Tout comme Temari, il était coiffé de manière peu commune : sa couette haute avec des cheveux qui formaient des pics faisait ressembler sa tête à un ananas.

Les jeunes femmes s'installèrent. Hinata salua Shikamaru et la conversation débuta. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle serait employée comme archiviste dans quelques mois.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Temari partit en trombe. Elle devait se rendre à une réunion d'une association dont elle faisait partie. Hinata demanda :

« Shikamaru, si ce n'est pas indiscret, de quelle association est-elle membre ? »

Shikamaru posa ses coudes sur la table, avança sa tête vers Hinata et lui chuchota :

« Elle fait partie d'un troupeau de femmes venimeuses comme des vipères en gros, des féministes. Ceci est entre toi et moi. »

Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Temari débarqua.

« J'ai oublié mon portable. »

Elle remarqua que Shikamaru transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Qu'est-ce t'as encore dit ? demanda-t-elle sauvagement.

- Mais rien du tout mon amour.

- Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il me parlait juste de ton association. »

Une aura meurtrière s'éleva autour de la blonde : « À ce soir, mon ananas. » dit-elle en souriant sadiquement. Et elle repartit.

« Haaa...je suis mort ce soir... Hinata, rappelle-moi de ne rien te dire la prochaine fois.

- C'est pas ma faute, je n'ai rien dit.

- Ouais...si Tema te demande où je suis ce soir, dis-lui que je suis chez un ami. Bon je te laisse. Ah, j'oubliais, merci de jouer de la harpe le soir, ça calme Tema.» Et il partit.

Le soir tombait sur la ville. Hinata avait décidé de rentrer à pied. Elle remarqua une librairie et y entra. Celle-ci lui plut d'emblée. On sentait l'odeur typique des livres anciens. L'espace était vaste et occupé par des étagères montant jusqu'au plafond. La lumière jaune n'agressait pas et faisait de ce lieu un endroit chaleureux et intime.

Ne trouvant pas le livre qu'elle cherchait, elle alla voir la jeune rousse qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer au comptoir. Quand elle la vit arriver vers elle, la fille aux cheveux de feu la gratifia d'un immense sourire et engagea de suite la conversation :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

Hinata lui dit le titre du livre et la rousse partit le chercher. Elle revint et le lui tendit. Hinata paya et s'apprêta à partir mais la jeune rousse la retint :

« Attendez ! Vous ne voudriez pas me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fermeture ? »

Hinata dut lui lancer un drôle de regard car elle s'empressa de se justifier.

« Oh, je dois vous paraître bizarre, laissez-moi m'expliquer. » Elle se racla la gorge. « Je me présente Ardea Christies, 22 ans et fille de la propriétaire de cette librairie. Je suis étudiante en Art dans le but de devenir restauratrice de tableaux. Comme tout étudiant, j'ai besoin de sous et ma mère me permet d'en gagner en tenant sa librairie le soir de 18 h à 22 h. Vous voyez les avantages ? »

Hinata hocha la tête.

« Et bien moi non ! Je m'eeeennnnuuuie tous les soirs dès 20 h : il n'y a jamais personne. Sauf vous. »

Ardea sortit de derrière sa caisse et vint tenir le bras d'Hinata qui eut un petit geste de recul :

« Vous vous nommez ?

- Hinata...

- Votre accent ?

- Japonaise... »

La rousse la regardait maintenant avec des yeux de chien battu :

« Je vous en implore, Hinata-sama, restez avec moi ce soir. »

Ardea baissa la tête, s'inclinant. Hinata tout en réprima un éclat de rire : « J'accepte. »

Hinata s'avachit sur son canapé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée dans une journée. Elle trouvait Ardea revigorante, comme un rayon de soleil.

Elle reçut un appel de sa sœur cadette qui s'inquiétait. Hinata la rassura et demanda des nouvelles du Japon. Hanabi lui apprit que l'on oubliait petit à petit le scandale et que les affaires reprenaient. La jeune Hyuga raccrocha assez rapidement, apaisée. Hinata alla se coucher.

Dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle, à deux heures du matin, de la vapeur se regroupa, formant un spectre. Avançant jusque dans la rue principale, elle se transformait : des bras et des jambes émergèrent, des yeux de biche, ambrés ainsi qu'une bouche pulpeuse apparurent sur son visage. Des longs cheveux blonds poussèrent. Sa taille s'affina, une poitrine généreuse de se dessina. C'était à présent une femme désirable qui marchait dans la rue principale. Elle était entourée de vapeur, cachant ses parties intimes. Le peu de personnes dans la rue la voyant pensait faire une hallucination due à l'alcool absorbé en boîte. La vapeur se colla à sa peau et se matérialisa en vêtements décents pour la ''femme''. Elle sut qu'elle devait se rendre en Australie.


	3. II - Une mélodie soudaine

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2. Les choses commencent à se dévoiler pour Hinata. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre dans ce chapitre qui est long et bourré de faits… bizarres ? Vous verrez bien ^-^. Faites-moi part de votre avis._

* * *

_**kawaiiko :** contente que le début te plaise. Les liens avec l'Atlantide commencent maintenant. Malheureusement, Sasuke n'apparaît pas ici mais plus tard. Mais il sera là, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'installer les bases (ce qui est difficile *petite larme*). Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et espère qu'il te satisfera un minimum !_

* * *

II : UNE MELODIE SOUDAINE

_« De la musique avant toute chose »  
__Art poétique, Verlaine_

« Mademoiselle Hyuga, faites un peu attention voyons. J'espère pour votre salaire qu'ils ne comportent aucune égratignure. »

Accroupie, la brune remettait les livres dans leur carton. Un petit garçon courait en tout sens et, ne faisant pas attention aux personnes autour de lui, il avait tendance à leur rentrer dans les jambes. Il avait fallu qu'Hinata se trouve sur son chemin alors qu'elle transportait des livres anciens qu'ils venaient de recevoir d'une des bibliothèques annexes. Elle s'était donc retrouvée au sol, au milieu des livres qu'elle transportaient juste avant.

C'était aujourd'hui son quatrième jour de travail et elle n'avait jamais autant marché dans les allées d'une bibliothèque. Il fallait qu'elle rattrape le retard dû au départ de l'ancienne archiviste.  
Reprenant le chemin des archives, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder une fois de plus son lieu de travail. L'extérieur était inspiré de l'architecture romaine antique, avec des colonnes et des arches imposantes. Une fois à l'intérieur, avec ses grandes fenêtres, on avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bâtiment datant de la Renaissance. On pouvait rester des heures à admirer le plafond. Il était, en effet, orné de dorures et de peintures représentant le ciel. Une de ses collègues la tira de sa contemplation et lui annonça :

« Hinata, une certaine Ardea t'attend dans le parc. Pose donc ton carton, tu finiras demain. » Elle la débarrassa de sa charge.

« Merci Jana, répondit-elle, je te revaudrai ça un jour.

- Invite-moi dans un resto cinq étoiles si tu ne sais pas comment me remercier ! Allez, file ! »

La jeune employée salua son aînée et partit rejoindre son amie.

Arrivée au Bryant Park, elle remarqua la rousse qui l'attendait sur un banc. C'était un des autres avantages de son lieu de travail. Il se situait juste derrière un immense parc, permettant ainsi aux citadins de prendre un bain de verdure dans cette forêt de béton qu'est Manhattan. En ce début d'automne, on y voyait les reflets dorés du soleil couchant sur les feuilles, donnant à cet endroit une atmosphère reposante.

La brune eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour à Ardea que son amie l'enlaça vivement.

« Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ardea !? » demanda Hinata.

S'agrippant aux épaules de son amie, l'étudiante la secoua et lui ordonna presque :

« Invite-moi chez toi ce soir.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais mes voisins viennent manger à 20h30.

- Raison de plus pour te dépêcher d'accepter, il est 19h05.

- Euh...et bien viens manger chez moi ce soir Ardea. » conclut Hinata avec un sourire gêné.

Sur le chemin, Ardea lui raconta de manière romanesque la raison pour laquelle elle s'était invitée chez elle :

« Une jeune libraire travaillait comme à son habitude un vendredi soir. Son amie à la chevelure de nuit l'avait lâchement abandonnée cette fois ci. Soupirant en essayant de trouver une quelconque occupation, elle vit un homme entré accompagné du tintement de la clochette. Il paraissait avoir la cinquantaine. La rousse vit de suite l'opportunité de se distraire un peu et entama la conversation chaleureusement. Elle se rendît compte un peu trop tard que cet homme essayait de la séduire, et naïve, elle avait répondu avec des sourires ou des ricanements idiots, ce qui l'encourageait à poursuivre sa démarche.  
Depuis, la pauvre libraire reçoit la visite de cet homme tous les soirs. Voulant avoir un peu de répit aujourd'hui, elle appela à l'aide son amie dans l'espoir que celle-ci ne la laisse pas à son triste sort...  
T'en a un toi un homme qui essaye de te séduire et te harcèle ?

- Je te raconterai un jour. »

Elle repensa à Tetsuya mais fit vite disparaître ce souvenir. Elle allait passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de ses amis.

Il régnait dans l'appartement une ambiance propice à la détente et au relâchement. Le dîner passé, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru et Ardea discutèrent joyeusement entre eux de leur semaine. On apprit que Shikamaru venait de fêter ses vingt-six ans. Temari ne put s'empêcher de souligner que ce gain d'âge ne signifiait rien : son fiancé manquait toujours de maturité. Shikamaru ne répondant pas, Ardea y vit une cible potentielle à embêter.

Hinata commença à enlever le couvert. Elle déposait les assiettes dans la cuisine lorsque Shikamaru la rejoignit. Il commença par se plaindre de ces deux femmes au tempérament de feu et finit par demander à l'hôte :

« Dis-moi Hinata, tu ne voudrais pas jouer un peu de harpe ? Tema a toujours voulu te voir à l'acte mais n'a jamais osé te le demander. Et puis, ça les calmera. J'ai l'impression qu'Ardea complote dans mon dos avec Tema... »

Juste à ce moment, les concernées se tournèrent en direction de Shikamaru, chuchotèrent entre elles puis lui lancèrent un regard qui parut suspect au jeune homme. Un drôle de sourire naquit simultanément sur leurs lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Elles me donnent des frissons dans le dos…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais improviser une jolie petite berceuse. »

Hinata s'installa sur le siège conçu à cet effet. La harpe devant, elle commença par faire quelques gammes pour s'échauffer les doigts. Pendant ce temps, Temari se lova dans les bras de Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres. Ardea, étudiante en art, en profita pour observer l'instrument.

Par sa taille, on voyait que c'était une harpe celtique. La caisse de résonance, se trouvant près du tronc du joueur, était ornée de motifs printaniers : de délicates fleurs de cerisier aux contours dorés, tout comme les branches qui les rejoignaient. Le fond était d'un noir laqué brillant. La console possédait les mêmes motifs et la colonne, partie avant de la harpe, elle est reliée par la console, arborait aussi un fond noir mais avec seulement des arabesques dorés. Cette harpe semblait tout aussi majestueuse que fragile. Ayant fini sa contemplation, Ardea s'assit en tailleur en face d'Hinata.

Le son que produisit alors la musicienne était des plus reposant. On aurait cru le clapotis léger de l'eau. S'ensuivit ensuite une mélodie douce, répétitive, évoquant la mer calme.

La musicienne descendit alors dans le grave, tremblant, pianissimo et ce fut comme un déchaînement progressif, une mer agitée, houleuse.

Hinata ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette mélodie, mais elle la jouait simplement, sans se soucier des notes à venir. Elle se mit à accompagner la musique par sa voix douce et mystérieuse, à l'image du vent, parfois calme et d'autre fois violent. Il n'y avait pas de paroles, juste des sons.

Le public était ébahi. Il ressentait ce que la harpiste vivait et ce qu'elle jouait : elle les entraînait dans ce monde fait de mélodies et de notes.

Chacun gardait ses yeux fermés. Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas que toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes pour laisser place à une étrange lueur bleutée.

La dernière corde pincée, la dernière note chantée, chacun revint à la réalité. Mais, en ouvrant leurs yeux, ils virent un phénomène étrange. Les arabesques dorées de la harpe scintillaient au milieu de la lueur bleue et puissante qu'elle diffusait. La source lumineuse venait de la cuvette, près du pied. Elle s'était d'ailleurs ouverte.

Shikamaru lâcha Temari, Hinata cala son instrument et tous trois rejoignirent Ardea qui avait déjà commencé à examiner la cavité. On y voyait un espace vide aux parois turquoises, cyans, bleu océan, un mélange reproduisant les différentes teintes de la mer.

« Une mer sous un ciel étoilé... » murmura Ardea.

La paroi supérieure était cependant bleue nuit, recouverte d'étoiles dorées.

Sur cette « mer » reposait un écrin rouge sur lequel se trouvaient deux parchemins à l'aspect antique. Les invités se reculèrent, laissant la place à Hinata. Elle prit les parchemins, délicatement.

On entendit le son typique d'un appareil photo : Shikamaru prenait plusieurs clichés du salon et de la harpe. Il ressemblait ainsi à un enquêteur.

Le silence régnait. Personne n'osait le briser, de peur de déclencher un autre événement inattendu. Voyant l'heure, presque une heure du matin, ils convinrent ensemble de rentrer dormir et d'agir au matin, une fois que les esprits seraient clairs et reposés.

Le couple partit et Ardea décida de rester chez Hinata. Aucune des deux ne parla. Elles se préparèrent pour dormir, toujours dans un silence complet. Se dirigeant vers les chambres, elles repassèrent dans le salon, aucune lumière ne voulait s'allumer mais la harpe était toujours illuminée. Hinata dit alors la première et dernière phrase depuis l'étrange événement :

« Ma mère m'a transmis cette harpe et ce morceau, une mélodie existant depuis des générations. »

Au petit jour, à sept heures trente, personne ne dormait dans l'appartement d'Hinata. Chacune réfléchissait aux évènements de la veille. Ne supportant plus le silence qu'elle jugeait oppressant, Ardea le brisa :

« Et si on allait déjeuner chez Temari ce matin ? Je ne supporte plus cette lumière bleue. » C'est ainsi que Shikamaru, qui dormait encore, dut se réveiller pour ouvrir la porte à deux jeunes femmes encore en pyjama.

« Excuse-moi, mais Ardea veut à tout prix manger chez vous donc je me permets de...venir. »

Shikamaru resta perplexe. Il fallut que Temari vienne et bouscule pour faire entrer les deux jeunes femmes.

Cette « intrusion matinale », comme disait l'homme ananas, ne semblait pas gêner Ardea contrairement à Hinata qui s'excusait à tout bout de champ. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le salon de la harpiste à dix heures.

« Surprenant... Je pensais que j'avais rêvé mais, ton salon est toujours le même que sur mes photos. »

Les volets étant fermés, il régnait dans le salon la même ambiance que la veille.

« Par quoi on commence ? » demanda Ardea.

Ils observèrent chacun leur tour la harpe lumineuse et Hinata décida de lire les parchemins, jusqu'alors oubliés. Le premier était un récit étrange, une légende écrite en japonais.

_« Cinq dons de la nature donnés à cinq élus : le créateur, le visionnaire, le fils des cieux, le frère du feu et l'ami des flots._

_Une déesse fut créée par l'élu prétentieux. Elle détruisit le peuple des océans et son créateur._

_Le prétentieux tombé, les quatre élus firent sombrer la déesse sous les flots._

_La déesse sommeille._

_Un jour, sa renaissance. Elle enlève un, puis trois, puis deux, puis un. Elle s'en nourrit._

_Elle s'éveille et recommence la destruction._

_Les descendants des quatre élus devront l'en empêcher. »_

Devant les regards inexpressifs et vides du couple et de la rousse, Hinata se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas japonais. Elle s'empressa alors de traduire. La légende transcrite, elle demanda :

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Shikamaru répondit en premier :

« Si je n'avais pas vu une harpe scintiller et couper l'électricité de ton salon, je t'aurais dit que ce n'était qu'une petite légende comme les autres mais seulement... je l'ai vu.

- Ce texte n'est pas à prendre à la légère, compléta Temari.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une destruction du monde en préparation, continua Shikamaru, mais plutôt un phénomène d'une nature particulière.

- Hum, j'envisage toutes les possibilités.

- On devrait continuer la lecture de l'autre parchemin et tout mettre en lien. » suggéra Shikamaru.

En déroulant le deuxième, ils ne virent pas qu'un troisième parchemin était à l'intérieur. Il tomba et roula sous la harpe. Hinata traduisit donc le deuxième :

_« Chacune des perles correspond à une des cinq familles. La nacrée au fils des cieux, la flamboyante au frère du feu, la ténébreuse au visionnaire, la goutte d'eau à l'ami des flots et la plus importante, celle de cristal au créateur. Retirez la dernière citée, perle de scellement. Arrivé à la serrure du passage étoilé, prenez chacun votre perle et insérez la dans l'orifice correspondant, en même temps. Placez-y également un peu de votre don. De nouvelles perles apparaîtront alors. _

_Vous pouvez à présent placer l'étoile dans son orifice et le fils des cieux y insérera en premier sa nouvelle perle dans l'ancien orifice du frère du feu. Puis procédez dans cette ordre : la flamboyante à la place de la goutte d'eau, la goutte d'eau à la place de la ténébreuse et la ténébreuse à la place de la nacrée. Le passage s'ouvrira sur le lieu de scellement. »_

Avec un sourire gêné, Hinata leur dit : « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi tout ça n'a aucun sens...

- Pour nous non plus. » dit Ardea.

Se levant, Shikamaru se dirigea vers la harpe, s'accroupit et observa l'ouverture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Shika ? lui demanda Temari.

- Il y a plein de petites étoiles là-dedans. Il doit bien y en avoir une qui se différencie des autres. Eh, mais ! Aïe ! »

Ardea était venue se placer à côté de Shikamaru et l'avait poussé sauvagement pour prendre sa place.

« Laissez faire mon œil de lynx ! » fut son excuse. Ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui était la même chose que la soirée dernière. Les petites étoiles du plafond de la trappe de la harpe étaient toutes similaires : dorées, scintillantes et à cinq branches. Elles devaient faire cinq millimètres de diamètre. Ardea allait abandonner mais l'une d'entre elle attira son attention. Elle différait par sa couleur plus claire, comme de l'or, par sa brillance moins vive et paraissait plus épaisse. La rousse demanda une pince à épiler et essaya de retirer délicatement la petite étoile celle-ci se décolla dès la première tentative. Hinata lui demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

- Une étoile qui est peut-être celle citée dans le parchemin.

- Tu ne la trouves pas un peu petite pour y mettre des perles dessus ? intervint Shikamaru.

- Peut-être qu'il faut un autre événement bizarre ? questionna Temari.

- Vous pensez que si je rejoue, il se passerait quelque chose ? » poursuivit Hinata.

Chacun acquiesça. La brune s'installa et commença à nouveau le mystérieux morceau. La pièce resta plongée dans l'étrange lueur bleutée, aucun scintillement particulier ne se produisit sur la harpe et l'étoile extraite ne se modifia pas. Rien ne changea à la déception de tous. Ils essayèrent ensuite différentes méthodes comme réciter la légende des dons au-dessus de l'étoile, la mettre dans de l'eau et Shikamaru essaya même de la découper en vain : elle semblait indestructible.

N'ayant plus d'idée à midi, chacun alla dans la cuisine faire une petite pause. Une idée vint à l'esprit d'Hinata. Elle la leur exposa :

« Je viens d'y penser mais, sur la légende des cinq dons, vous vous souvenez de la phrase qui évoque ''le peuple des océans'' ? » Ils acquiescèrent.

« Et bien, ça nous fait penser à aucun peuple légendaire particulier.

- Mais si, dit Temari après quelques secondes, le mystérieux peuple de l'Atlantide. Celui qui est censé être avancé et en communion avec les océans.

- Maintenant que vous le dîtes, c'est vrai qu'on pense à l'Atlantide, dit Shikamaru. On devrait faire des recherches dessus alors. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à orienter leurs recherches. Temari et Shikamaru, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, feraient leur possible pour essayer de découvrir un quelconque message caché derrière la légende et Ardea accompagnerait Hinata dans ses recherches aux archives.

La brune sortit de la douche et alla se coucher. La lumière du salon n'étant pas vraiment claire, elle ne vit pas le stylo qui se trouvait sur son chemin et glissa dessus. En trébuchant, elle se cogna contre la harpe, qui faillit tomber mais ne fit, en fin de compte, que vaciller d'arrière en avant. Étalée sur le sol, Hinata releva la tête et vit qu'un papier enroulé se trouvait en dessous de son instrument. Elle le prit, après avoir stopper l'objet en mouvement et alla s'installer en tailleur sur son canapé. Elle tiqua, sa cuisse gauche la lançait. Elle allait sûrement avoir un hématome. En chutant, sa cuisse gauche avait heurté la table basse.

Oubliant cette petite douleur, elle se plongea dans la lecture de ce qui paraissait être une lettre.

_« Coucou mes poussins !_

_Est-ce toi Hinata ou toi Hanabi qui à réussi à actionner le mécanisme ? Tu es surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi t'expliquer._

_Je me souviens comme si c'était hier du jour où il s'est produit la même chose pour moi. C'était la veille de mon mariage. Je jouais pour me détendre, devant ma mère. Au bout d'un moment, une mélodie que je n'avais jamais apprise sortit de mes doigts et une chanson m'étant inconnue perça mes lèvres. Je ne me posais alors aucune question, me laissant guider par une sorte d'instinct. Puis, à la fin, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris une lueur bleutée à la place de la lumière jaune des bougies. J'étais fascinée et en observant mon instrument, j'ai vu qu'une petite trappe s'était ouverte. Je demandai alors du regard à ma mère ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle me sourit sagement et me montra les deux parchemins puis la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. Tu as déjà dû lire ces parchemin, ces étranges légendes. La lettre que ma mère m'avait écrite disait à peu près les mêmes choses que la mienne et une phrase que je te répète : si tu as réussi cette merveille, c'est que tu es l'élue de ta génération. Peut-être l'une des élus de la légende que tu as certainement lue.  
Ma mère me dit par la suite que ce phénomène était une tradition dans notre famille depuis l'arrivé de la harpe au Japon. Notre instrument n'est pas japonais d'origine, il vient d'Europe. _

_Un ami de longue date nommé le « discret » ou le « visionnaire » voyagea en Europe au XV__e__ siècle. Il fut séduit par le son de la harpe et en ramena une pour nous. Il peignit le bois comme tu le vois maintenant pour le rendre plus japonais. Une femme, notre ancêtre, apprit en à en jouer si bien qu'elle créa la mélodie qui désormais, nous permet d'actionner le mécanisme. L'ami installa alors on ne sait pas comment ce drôle de mécanisme et les deux autres parchemins.  
Depuis, cette harpe est transmise à la fille de la famille qui réussit à l'actionner en premier._

_Te rappelles-tu que je vous ai joué cette mélodie une fois ? Tu vas donc trouver étrange que tu aies pu la rejouer mais moi-même, je me souviens que ma mère me l'a joué une unique fois quand j'étais enfant. J'ai l'impression que la mélodie est d'une certaine façon dans nos gênes. _

_L'une de mes deux chères filles a donc réussi à faire fonctionner le mécanisme. Je vous écris cette lettre alors que je viens de finir de vous jouez ce morceau. Vous avez alors 9 et 4 ans. Je me demande quel âge vous avez à présent..._

_Venez donc me voir qu'on puisse en discuter, j'attends ce moment de transmission avec impatience._

_Bisous mes poussins_

_Maman »_

Étonnement, joie, apaisement mais surtout tristesse se manifestaient en Hinata. Étonnement parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle explication. La lecture de cette lettre lui avait également procuré joie et apaisement puisqu'elle avait eu l'impression de se trouver face à sa mère avec sa sœur, écoutant sa voix douce et reposante. Son souvenir d'elle jouant cette mélodie lui était alors revenu mais il était malheureusement suivi d'une douleur qui ne partirait jamais. Un an après, lors de ses 10 ans, sa mère décéda d'une façon atroce. Hinata la revit : du jour au lendemain, sa mère s'était retrouvée allongée, souffrant d'une maladie inconnue qui drainait ses forces de manière presque visible. Son teint pâlissait et sa peau d'ordinaire lisse et douce devenait petit à petit sèche et ''cassante''. On voyait d'ailleurs que ses pores s'étaient dilatés et une étrange fumée blanche en sortir.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hinata et, en même temps, son chagrin enfoui ressurgit. Elle pleura en souvenir de sa défunte mère qui dans cette lettre lui demandait de venir la rejoindre, chose à présent impossible.

Elle finit par s'endormir assise sur le sol, ses bras soutenant sa tête sur le canapé, dans le salon où régnait toujours la lumière bleue.


	4. III - La menace des ombres

_Hi everybody ! Vous vous dites sûrement : "déjà !? Mais comment elle fait ?". Non, je ne pond pas des chapitres tous les 2 jours…j'aimerais bien pourtant. Je vous explique. Je publie ma fic sur un blog depuis juin et les cinq premiers chapitres y sont déjà. Je veux donc rattraper mon retard pour qu'il n'y ait pas de privilégier entre ceux qui lisent ici et ceux qui lisent sur le blog. Vous aurez donc demain le chapitre 4 et le surlendemain le cinquième. Content(e)s ?_

_Sinon, parlons troisième chapitre. Quand je l'ai appelé comme ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Star Wars…enfin bref, une identité se dévoile et quelqu'un fait son __come-back. Il y aura également une petite (mais vraiment mini) pointe d'exotisme…  
Je vous laisse découvrir tous çà !_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : (chose que j'avais oublié…) Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de _Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps.

* * *

Chap. III : LA MENACE DES OMBRES

_« Vienne la nuit sonne l'heure  
__Les jours s'en vont je demeure »  
__Le pont Mirabeau, Apollinaire_

Dans les allées de la NY Public Library, Hinata feuilletait des volumes épais portant majoritairement sur l'Atlantide. Elle avait passé sa matinée avec Temari et lui avait fait part de sa découverte de la lettre qui évoquait le visionnaire de la légende. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc décidé de faire des recherches sur les ancêtres des Hyuga.

Cet après-midi là, Hinata passa seule de longues heures à la médiathèque. Ce temps se révélant infructueux, elle décida d'arrêter. Elle avait juste appris que les premières harpes celtiques dataient du XIIIème siècle. L'instrument pouvait donc bien être aussi vieux que le prétendait la lettre de sa mère.

Sur le chemin du retour, la brune essayait de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête : selon la légende, il devait y avoir cinq élus. Peut-être cinq familles ? L'une d'entre elle n'existerait plus, celle appelée ''la créatrice''. Elle savait que la famille du visionnaire se trouvait au Japon et que ce n'était pas la sienne. Les Hyuga devaient donc être l'une des trois restantes : les frères du feu, les fils des cieux ou encore les amis des flots.

Une image lui vint soudain en tête. Dans le bureau de son père, il y avait un très ancien tableau représentant une scène de leurs ancêtres. Malheureusement, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des détails. Elle enverrait donc un mail à sa sœur pour que celle-ci prenne en photo le tableau pour elle.

Hinata regardait tranquillement ses mails quand elle en vit un de son père. Sa lecture la replongea dans l'angoisse des mois précédents. Il lui annonçait l'arrivée de Tetsuya Okamura à New York pour le lendemain même. Un mal de tête la saisit et une crainte des jours à venir grandit en elle, lui faisant oublier toutes les choses prévues jusqu'alors. Elle souhaitait à présent avoir au moins une semaine pour pouvoir se préparer à le rencontrer.

Rangeant tranquillement les livres de son carton, Hinata fut surprise quand elle vit Mrs Harper se diriger vers elle. Sa supérieure ne sortait jamais de son bureau le lundi matin sauf pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle interpella Hinata :

« Mlle Hyuga, un certain Tetsuya vous cherche. Il en est venu jusqu'à me déranger pour vous alors je vous prierais d'aller le voir tout de suite. Vous avez une pause de trente minutes. »

Harper repartit sans un mot de plus. Hinata resta bloquée deux ou trois minutes puis se ressaisit : elle avait une opportunité de fuir. Elle ne prit pas le temps de récupérer son sac et sortit discrètement de la salle des archives, emprunta un couloir réservé aux employés puis s'échappa par une porte qui donnait sur le parc. Elle marcha rapidement, sans réfléchir à une destination précise, cherchant juste à s'éloigner de Tetsuya.

« Salut Hinata ! Tu es venue me tenir compagnie ? »

Sans le savoir, la brune s'était retrouvée chez la libraire. Cette dernière essayait de clore une conversation qui la mettait mal à l'aise qu'elle avait avec un homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il était en plein tentative de séduction. Ardea se servit donc de l'arrivée d'Hinata pour détourner l'attention de l'homme.

« Mais arrêtez, Jiraya ! Je vous dis que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir ! J'ai un repas prévu avec ma mère depuis deux semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez, ma charmante amie, qui vient d'arriver, cherchait justement de la compagnie.

- Ardea...

- Vous voyez, elle accepte avec grande joie. Excusez-moi, je dois vous mettre dehors, je ferme plus tôt ce soir. »

Hinata n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva à la porte aux côtés de Jiraya. Elle se promit intérieurement de rendre la pareille à Ardea.

C'est ainsi qu'Hinata se trouva assise en face du vieux séducteur. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant chic italien et ils s'étaient installés à une table à l'abri des regards indiscrets. La brune était véritablement mal à l'aise sous le regard brûlant de l'homme en face d'elle. Il était grand, environ 1m90, avait de larges épaules pour son âge : il paraissait avoir dans la cinquantaine. Il arborait un trait rouge vertical partant du coin inférieur de son œil jusqu'au bas du visage sous chacun de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient longs, hérissés et blancs. Pour le moment, Hinata le prenait pour un séducteur un peu pervers sur les bords mais qui savait rester correct.

Jiraya essayait de lui faire la conversation depuis un moment mais elle ne répondait pas :

« Alors comme ça, vous préférez les hommes mûrs ?

- ...

- Je vous comprends dans un sens. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas mieux qu'un homme comme moi pour satisfaire la gente féminine. Voulez-vous du vin ? »

Voulant rester polie, Hinata tendit son verre mais ne but pas.

« Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vos yeux étaient magnifiques et à la fois mystérieux ? Ils me font penser à deux perles de nacres.

- Merci. Il est vrai que l'on m'a déjà complimenté dessus. »

Elle répondait poliment mais renvoyait l'image d'une personne froide : elle était simplement gênée.

Hinata grignotait ce qu'il y avait devant elle, un risotto aux fruits de mer, sans prêter attention aux dires de Jiraya. Mais, à un moment, ses propos attirèrent son attention.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu vos yeux avant. Je suis détective, vous savez, et il m'arrive souvent de voir des choses sortant un peu du commun. Attendez, je vais essayer de retrouver d'où me vient cette impression... ne feriez-vous pas partie de la famille Hya...Hyagu...Hyugo ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant ?

- Euh, répondit la concernée avec surprise, vous y étiez presque, je suis une Hyuga. Vous connaissez les membres de ma famille ?

- Non, pas personnellement mais je suis sur une affaire et mon client aura peut-être besoin de vous rencontrer. Il s'agit de Uch... »

À ce moment, une femme blonde aux yeux verts paraissant la trentaine, à forte poitrine, déboula jusque Jiraya et lui assena une gifle monumentale.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de draguer toutes les jolies petites minettes que tu vois ?! Tu te vantes souvent de résoudre de grosses affaires, mais n'oublie pas que tu viens presque à chaque fin de mois me réclamer de l'argent ! »

Elle le tapa derrière la tête.

« Si tu n'invitais pas des dizaines de fillettes dans des restaurants, tu n'aurais plus à venir m'embêter !

- Mais arrête, Tsunade ! Tu pourrais me casser quelque chose comme ça !

- Ça te ferait redescendre sur terre.

- Mais tu n'es pas ma femme !

- Et heureusement !

- Cesse de faire ta jalouse alors ! Si tu veux que je t'invite à dîner, dis-le moi. »

La dénommée Tsunade lui donna cette fois un pichenette sur son front d'une force impressionnante : la tête de Jiraya partit en arrière. Puis, calmement, elle prit une chaise et s'installa à leur table.

Jiraya, qui semblait avoir un peu forcé sur la bouteille, se prit un autre sermon. Hinata essaya de demander le nom de la personne qui pourrait la chercher, mais Jiraya ne faisait que surveiller Tsunade qui venait de lui prendre la bouteille de vin. Elle lui laissa donc un mot avec son numéro de téléphone et s'apprêta à partir.

Au moment où elle franchit la porte, elle vit dans le reflet des vitres un visage familier se retourner : il s'agissait de Tetsuya. Le voyant venir à pas rapide vers elle, Hinata sortit en courant du restaurant. Il accéléra mais, grâce à la circulation intense de New York, elle réussit à le semer.

Essoufflée, Hinata se jeta dans son canapé. Elle pensa qu'elle avait battu son record de rapidité. Comment avait-t-il su qu'elle était dans ce restaurant ? La seule qui le savait était Ardea qu'elle avait prévenu par SMS. Mais… il ne la connaissait pas… à moins qu'il ait pris contact avec elle ?

Fatiguée, elle décida d'aller se coucher après une douche bien méritée. Son portable sonna, l'alertant qu'elle avait un reçu un mail. C'était sa sœur qui lui avait envoyé la photo du tableau. Hinata alla donc le regarder de plus près sur son ordinateur.

Il s'agissait d'une ancienne estampe représentant deux scènes de quatre hommes au bord d'une rivière. Deux d'entre eux se trouvaient au premier plan. Le premier possédait des yeux rouges et malgré un ciel bleu sans nuage, il semblait se protéger de la pluie. À ses côtés se tenait un homme aux yeux blancs qui regardait des pétales de fleurs emportées par le vent. Hinata crut discerner un souffle d'air tournoyant autour de lui. Au second plan, on pouvait voir les deux autres hommes. L'un avait une flamme dans la main droite et le deuxième marchait sur la rivière.

Sur la seconde scène, le temps avait tourné à l'orage, seul l'homme aux yeux rouges n'était pas trempé : il avait prévu le changement.

Hinata vit tout de suite le rapport entre cette estampe et la légende de la harpe. Elle partit imprimer l'image afin de l'utiliser pour ses futures recherches.

Le lendemain, après son travail, la bibliothécaire se rendit chez la jeune libraire mais acheta avant le dernier billet de concert du groupe préféré de la rousse. Arrivée, elle le lui mit sous le nez et dit innocemment :

« On me l'a offert mais je ne pourrais pas y aller. C'est dommage, je pense que je vais devoir le donner à Temari…

- Non ! répondit férocement Ardea. Donne le moi ! Je suis fan de ce groupe depuis l'adolescence !

- Hum, je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai l'offrir à l'amie qui m'a jeté dans les bras d'un vieux séducteur, argumenta Hinata avec sourire.

- C'est donc ça. Écoute, je m'excuse sincèrement. Je ferais tous ce que tu veux pour ce billet de concert, supplia Ardea les mains jointes et la tête baissée.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais juste que tu me recontactes si Jiraya vient te voir. Il devrait certainement revenir bientôt. Et surtout, soit aimable avec lui.

- Tu me demandes quelque chose d'étrange, de désagréable là.

- Mais tu vas le faire.

- Je le ferais. Tu me passes le billet maintenant ? »

Hinata le lui donna et elle sortit d'une pochette la photocopie de l'estampe pour la montrée à Ardea. La brune lui exposa alors sa théorie : l'homme aux yeux rouges était le ''visionnaire'', il avait prévu l'orage. Celui aux yeux blancs était un Hyuga mais aussi le ''fils des cieux''. Le troisième avec la flamme était le ''frère du feu'' et le dernier marchant sur l'eau ''l'ami des flots''. Ardea fut toute excitée par cette théorie.

Le tintement typique prévenant l'arrivée d'un client les sortit de leur investigation. Ardea reprit son rôle de libraire, calme et apte à conseiller un client, et Hinata s'apprêta à partir. Après s'être tournée vers la sortie, elle fut comme paralysée par la personne qu'elle vit : à deux mètres d'elle se trouvait Tetsuya.

« Bonjour monsieur. Vous avez de la chance aujourd'hui, vous tombez directement sur la personne que cherchiez hier, annonça Ardea.

- Vous avez raison. Alors, Hinata, ça faisait un moment, non ? Je t'ai manqué ? »

Face à lui, Hinata ne trouva aucune autre solution que de reculer. Ardea ne comprenant rien à leur conversation en japonais, pensa que c'était des retrouvailles amicales et retourna à d'autres préoccupations.

« Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi ?

- Laisse-moi…

- Tes petits yakuza ne te manquent pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était qu'un malentendu. »

Hinata avait atteint le mur du fond de la boutique : Ardea ne pouvait pas la voir. Tetsuya mit chacune de ses mains autour de la tête de la japonaise. Il approcha son visage à dix centimètres du sien et lui chuchota :

« Tu m'as manqué, j'avais tant envie de te revoir. »

Hinata chercha à se dégager mais Tetsuya lui colla ses deux mains au mur et la plaqua à l'aide de son corps. Il commença alors à inspirer l'odeur de son cou et posa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Hinata commençait à suffoquer mais réussit à se dégager de son emprise : elle lui donna un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Il se plia alors en deux sous la douleur et la brune en profita pour s'échapper. Elle sortit de la librairie en courant, sous le regard étonné d'Ardea qui ne saisissait pas la situation.

Se remettant de sa douleur, Tetsuya alla voir Ardea et lui demanda par ou était partit Hinata. Sentant que cet homme était une menace pour son amie, l'étudiante lui indiqua la direction opposée.

Deux jeunes hommes couraient à toute vitesse dans les rues de Sydney.

« Aïdan, accélère ! On va louper le bus !

- Tu devrais te regarder avant de donner des conseils aux autres Akya ! »

Leurs ressemblances étaient frappantes, de véritables jumeaux. Ne faisant pas attention aux autres habitants, l'un des deux bouscula une femme blonde. Il s'arrêta pour ramasser son sac et s'excuser puis repartit aussi vite. À son contact, la femme eut ses poils qui se hérissèrent. Elle les avait enfin trouvés. Elle se mit, elle aussi, à courir, les suivant.

Dans le bus, les deux frères se remettaient de leur course.

« Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akya ?

- Non, rien. J'ai cru voir la femme que j'avais bousculée tout à l'heure. »

Derrière un groupe d'homme, la femme blonde s'était dissimulée avant que le jumeau ne la remarque trop. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'endroit où ils vivaient pour réussir sa mission et ne devait pas se faire remarquer avant. Ils étaient ses premières cibles, elle manquait encore un peu d'expérience.

Les jumeaux descendirent du bus, elle fit alors de même. Il fut plus difficile de les suivre cette fois, il y avait beaucoup de monde sur cette avenue. Elle faillit les perdre de vue quand ils bifurquèrent dans une rue adjacente mais, grâce à son odorat particulièrement développé, elle les retrouva.

La blonde s'arrêta devant un immeuble moderne, elle avait enfin trouvé où ils habitaient. Le jour de leur éveil approchait.


	5. IV - Étincelle : sommeil, éveil

_Comme promis, voici le chapitre 4 ! Nous partons dans une autre contrée afin d'éclaircir certain rôle… Un indice ? Le titre. Sinon, lisez le chapitre ^^.  
Ah, j'ai aussi essayé de séparer les paragraphes, ça ne gêne pas la lecture ?_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de _Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**Tisiphone-Edge :** _Coucou ! J'ai donc parfaitement réussi ce Tetsuya. Ce que tu ressent en entendant parler et ce que cherchais à faire sentir aux lecteurs. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire intervenir notre cher ermite pervers, il fallait qu'il est un rôle ici ^.^. Pour la scène avec le tableau, j'ai du la réécrire, le premier jet était vraiment nul, donc contente qu'il te plaise ! Et pour tes autres questions, pas d'inquiétudes, je ne risque pas de te dévoiler maintenant des réponses (me spoiler moi-même -.-', ce serait le comble !)_

* * *

Chap. IV : ETINCELLE : SOMMEIL, ÉVEIL

_« Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts. »  
__L'isolement, Lamartine_

Kumi Tsuchiya était une belle femme. On voyait qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune mais elle gardait une fraîcheur éblouissante. Elle était petite de taille, mince, avait une peau pâle, des lèvres fines et de petits yeux étincelants aussi noirs que ses longs cheveux attachées en queue haute. Sous ses petits airs de gentillesse et de sagesse se cachait une femme autoritaire et déterminée. Les collègues de cette avocate célèbre en Australie ne la reconnaitrait pas ce jour-ci.

Elle était d'un calme, d'une patience et d'une douceur extrême avec ses deux fils turbulents pour dire peu. Ils étaient en pleine séance de traduction mais attendaient le nouveau professeur pour continuer certaine phrase. L'ancien étant malade, Kumi en avait engagée une nouvelle. On sonna à la porte.

« Akya, va ouvrir. » Son fils partit presque en courant et ouvrit la porte.

« Mais ! Vous êtes la femme que j'ai bousculée ?

- Bonjour tous d'abord, lui répondit la femme blonde.

- Excusez-le, intervint Kumi, il est très expressif. »

Elle la fit entrer. Comme tous hommes respectables, les jumeaux ne purent s'empêcher de lorgner sur la nouvelle arrivée. Elle était de taille moyenne, portait un tailleur bordeaux soulignant ses hanches larges, sa poitrine généreuse et ses longues jambes. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules contrastaient avec ses grands yeux couleur caramel.

« Je me présente, Halley Jonas, professeure de lettre à l'université de Sydney. J'enseigne le latin depuis maintenant douze ans et pense être apte à vous aider. »

Kumi fit signe à ses garçons d'arrêter de dévisager l'invitée et montra le livre qu'ils avaient presque fini de traduire.

« Ce livre appartenait à la mère des garçons, on l'a retrouvé récemment. Il raconte de façon imaginaire l'arrivée de ses ancêtres sur nos terres australiennes.

- Il vous en reste encore beaucoup à traduire ?

- Non, il doit en rester 10 %. »

Halley sortit alors des dictionnaires et d'autres ouvrages. Elle demanda, en minaudant, un verre d'eau aux garçons qui s'empressèrent de partir dans la cuisine. À présent seule avec Kumi, elle pouvait commencer ce pourquoi elle était née.  
Elle ferma ses poings et il jaillit trois griffes dans chacune de ses mains. Kumi n'eut pas le temps de se reculer que l'imposteur lui mit ses griffes sous le cou. Elle le lui effleura légèrement sur cinq centimètres, provoquant un très léger saignement, et lui murmura :

« Vous allez rester calme et appeler vos deux chéris. Ensuite...laissez-vous faire. »

Kumi exécuta les ordres et appela ses deux fils. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce qu'ils tenaient dans les mains tomba. Ils voulurent délivrer leur mère et se jetèrent donc sur la femme. Seulement, Halley fit un bond avec Kumi, digne d'un film d'arts martiaux, pour se poser à l'opposé des jumeaux.

« Ne soyez pas brusques, admirez le spectacle, réveillez-vous et seulement venez à moi ! »

Sur ces paroles étranges et menaçantes, la blonde griffa de sa main gauche toute la longueur du bras de son otage, laissant le sang se déverser progressivement. L'avocate hurla de douleur et essaya de s'échapper mais malheureusement pour elle, ceci ne fit qu'accentuer la tendance à la torture de l'agresseuse. Elle lui fit la même blessure sur l'autre bras.  
Akya et Aïdan prirent tous les débris des verres qu'ils avaient fait tomber et, visant excellemment, ils en lancèrent sur la blonde en espérant toucher ses yeux. Seulement, elle resauta pour les éviter et, touchant à peine le sol, projeta Kumi dans les bras d'Akya.  
Quand il la récupéra, Kumi lui cracha du sang à la figure. Baissant ses yeux, il vit que la blonde transperçait de ses griffes le dos de sa mère. Aïdan en profita pour planter un éclat de verre d'une dizaine de centimètres entre les omoplates de Halley. Elle tressaillit sous le coup et son apparence changea.

Sa peau devint bleue, ses yeux entièrement noirs, ses cheveux des serpents et ses dents s'allongèrent. De sa blessure suintait un liquide violet qui, en touchant la main d'Aïdan, le brûla. Il retira la substance à temps : elle s'avérait être une sorte d'acide. La créature retira brusquement ses griffes du corps de la victime, aggravant la blessure de l'avocate et se retournant aussi rapidement que gracieusement, elle planta trois de ses griffes dans le bras d'Aïdan. Celui-ci, malgré la douleur, profita qu'elle soit bloquée à cause des griffes en lui pour crever ses yeux. Une étrange chaleur se diffusa dans ses entrailles.

_OOOOOOOO_

Le salon était ravagé. Sur le canapé de cuir blanc reposait la mère des jumeaux. Elle répandait son sang, tachant de rouge le canapé blanc. Mais ce n'était pas le seul endroit où le précieux liquide avait coulé : une trainée rougeâtre souillait le sol du salon, des gouttes se trouvaient sur la table, sur les murs. En plus de l'odeur métallique, il régnait une odeur suffocante de feu.  
Dans cette ambiance macabre, sanglante et brûlante se déroulait un combat irréel, pareil aux livres de fantasy.

Feu ardent, ombres dansantes : une forme féminine se mouvait élégamment au milieu des flammes qui jaillissaient des mains des garçons.  
Cercle infernale, ombre touchée : finalement, Aïdan réussit à enflammer la créature bleue et son frère poursuivit en lançant une nuée de feu sur elle.  
Tourbillon de feu et disparition enfumée : la femme s'évapora dans un rire satanique après s'être fait touchée par les flammes des jumeaux.

L'adrénaline leur brouillant encore leurs pensées, ils ne se rappelèrent leur mère que quand ils entendirent une voix suffocante :

« Je savais que vous étiez uniques, je vous aime... »

Elle poussa un râle ensanglanté ce fut ses derniers mots.

_OOOOOOOO_

On recouvrait la tombe de Kumi Tsuchiya. Ce jour de deuil se déroulait sous un soleil éclatant, les oiseaux sifflotant et les pétales de fleurs de diverses couleurs virevoltant au gré de la brise légère. Le temps était à l'opposé des sentiments des gens présents. Femmes et hommes pleuraient. Certain se consolait entre eux, d'autres se soutenaient et au milieu de ses pleurs se tenaient les jumeaux, stoïques, fils de la défunte. Leur regard était inexpressif, vide de sentiments. Les connaissances défilèrent devant leurs yeux tels des ombres, présentant leur condoléance. Ils ne revinrent à la réalité que lorsque le dernier convié, le meilleur ami de leur mère, partit.

Le cimetière était à présent vide, le soleil se couchait. L'un des jumeaux bougea et tapota l'épaule de son frère :

« C'est fini maintenant. Vient Akya, rentrons.

- Attend encore un peu Aïdan. »

Akya revoyait depuis ce jour tragique les mêmes images défilées dans sa tête : sa mère dans ses bras, son sang ruisselant sur ses bras puis jaillissant de son dos, de ses lèvre, l'étincelle de vie de ses prunelles s'assombrissant peu à peu...  
Les larmes montèrent enfin à ses yeux. Comme connecté, son jumeau Aïdan le prit de suite dans ses bras et tous deux pleurèrent en silence la mort de leur précieuse mère sous le soleil couchant et le froid naissant.

_OOOOOOOO_

« EH ! Fais attention ! Je vais par finir brûler ! »

Akya venait d'éteindre le tapis qui commençait à flamber. Un mois après la mort de leur mère, les deux jumeaux commençaient seulement à essayer de contrôler ce nouveau don, celui de faire surgir des flammes et de les maîtriser. Pour une cinquième journée, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.  
Empli de confiance, Aïdan jouait un peu trop avec ses flammes au goût de son frère. Il les faisaient apparaître, formaient des boules, des cercles, des petits tourbillons ou les faisaient tournoyer dans le salon.  
N'écoutant pas Akya, il recommença mais perdit cette fois le contrôle de la boule de feu qui partit toucher son frère en plein dans le ventre. Aïdan se dépêcha de l'éteindre. À la plus grande surprise des deux frères, Akya n'avait subi aucune blessure : seule sa chemise avait été brûlée. Ils avaient appris une nouvelle chose aujourd'hui leurs propres flammes ne les brûlaient pas. Ceci confirmait ce qui était écrit dans leur livre légué par leur mère biologique.  
Sa traduction avait d'ailleurs été terminée et un passage était relativement intéressant, il parlait d'une étrange mort.

_O_

_« Après la tempête, nous laissèrent derrière nous les ruines du passé. En quête de nouveauté, chacune de nos quatre familles emprunta le passage étoilé. En voici sa description : posant une particule des cieux nous représentant sur l'orifice révélé par la discrète, un halo nous entoure et nous transporte sur une terre au milieu des eaux. Nous apprenons que ce lieu est nommé Candie (les jumeaux avaient appris que c'était l'ancien nom de la Crète).  
__Nous nous séparons.  
__La discrète veut voir le soleil se lever, la prudente l'accompagne.  
__L'ancienne ne va pas très loin, elle est attirée par les Arts.  
__Notre famille cherche la nouveauté, la rareté. Nous partons donc pour une autre île, cette fois immense. Le voyage est long (…) . Arrivés, nous y découvrons une faune unique. Les peuples d'origine nous acceptent mais nous craignent. Nous décidons donc d'arrêter d'utiliser notre don du feu.  
__Cette île possède d'immense désert mais aussi d'immense forêt (…) . »_

_O_

Dans ce passage, ils voyaient la description de l'Australie et le don du feu cité. Mais c'était le deuxième qui avait particulièrement attiré leur attention.

_O_

_« ... . Les générations passaient. Notre don fut peu à peu oublié mais il était gardé par les anciens, consigné dans cet ouvrage.  
__Irrégulièrement, espacé de cinquantaine d'années ou d'un à plusieurs siècles, un membre de notre clan mourrait d'étrange façon : il entrait en sorte de transe. Une mystérieuse fumée orange sortait de ses pores et sa peau palissait à vu d'œil. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr puis ses yeux devenaient entièrement noirs. Il était mort.  
__On recevait alors des semaines ou des années après la visite des descendants de la discrète, parfois accompagnée de la prudente. Par la rage, ils réveillaient en l'un de nous les dons de nos ancêtres. Cette personne était donc l'élu. Suite à cet éveil, il partait avec eux chercher l'ancienne pour sceller la monstruosité qui détruisit le peuple de nos ancêtre.  
__Une fois revenu, l'élu de notre famille consigne la façon dont chacun à utiliser son don dans la deuxième partie du livre. »_

_O_

En comparant l'état du corps de leur mère biologique, Ella Smith, décédée après l'accouchement à celui du corps décrit dans le livre, tout correspondait. On avait qualifié les causes de la mort de leur mère d'inconnues et d'incompréhensibles. Les jumeaux avaient voulu en savoir plus en questionnant leur père mais celui-ci était introuvable.

Prenant au sérieux ce récit, ils attendaient l'arrivée de l'élu de la famille surnommée ''discrète''. Selon le livre, elle possédait le don de vision et d'illusion, la prudente celui de l'air et l'ancienne de l'eau. La seule chose qui ne concordait pas vraiment avec le récit était le moment de l'éveil de leur don. Il avait bien été éveillé par la rage mais par une étrange créature et non par la discrète.

S'attendant à une aventure dangereuse, ils se préparaient tous les jours et patientaient.

* * *

Temari et Shikamaru sortaient de leur appartement afin d'aller au cinéma. Attendant l'ascenseur calmement, ils furent surpris quand ils virent leur voisine brune en sortir à toute vitesse, bousculant Temari sur le passage sans s'excuser, courir jusqu'à sa porte, chercher ses clés en tremblant, l'ouvrir prestement, y entrer et fermer la porte brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda Temari

- Je vais te dire ça. » répondit Shikamaru.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de sa voisine et y colla l'oreille. Mis à part des halètements, il n'entendit rien de particulier. Quelques reniflements lui parvinrent et il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Pensant enfin entendre la raison de son agitement, il se concentra mais une douleur aigue se manifesta sur son autre oreille.

« Depuis quand on écoute au porte des voisins, ananas ? chuchota Temari en tirant l'oreille de son fiancé.

- Ok, j'arrête. Mais je m'inquiète, moi ! »

Temari sonna et demanda à Hinata si elle allait bien. Celle-ci n'ouvrit pas mais répondit que oui, qu'elle lui parlerait un autre jour.

« Compris Shika ? Elle nous dira tous demain, pas besoin de faire l'apprenti espion. »

___OOOOOOOO_

Essoufflée et paniquée, Hinata était enfin arrivée chez elle sans que Tetsuya ne la suive. Ce fut la plus grande peur de sa vie. Elle ne pensait pas en arriver jusque là mais elle avertirait la police qu'on la harcelait. Tetsuya devait disparaître de sa vie.  
En courant dans les rues, elle s'était étrangement sentit poussée par un souffle d'air.

Son portable sonna, l'écran affichait un numéro inconnu. Suite à sa presque agression, elle ne put se résoudre à répondre. Elle se sentait toujours menacée et l'ambiance bleuâtre de son salon n'arrangeait rien. Elle entendit sa porte sonnée et l'angoisse l'envahi. Ce fut alors la voix de Temari qui se manifesta : elle lui demandait si elle allait bien. L'angoisse disparue et elle répondit qu'elle lui parlerait le lendemain. Éteignant son portable, elle partit se coucher.

Le détective essaya d'appeler plusieurs fois la détentrice des yeux laiteux sans succès. Elle lui avait certainement donné un faux numéro. Tsunade avait raison, il ne s'y prenait jamais comme il le fallait avec les femmes. C'était dommage, il aurait ainsi pu compléter son dossier. D'ailleurs, il devait se dépêcher de finir le compte-rendu qu'il devait rendre le dimanche qui venait : il lui restait seulement cinq jours. Après un soupir de lassitude, il se rappela de noter que c'était la dernière affaire sortant du commun qu'il prendrait, elles étaient bien trop éreintantes.


	6. V - Derrière le mystère

_*roulement de tambour* aujourd'hui, je vous prie d'accueillir le très attendu vous savez qui ! Il fera une entrée apportant plusieurs chose en plus, résolvant certain mystères et en incluant d'autres.  
Ce chapitre est donc le troisième et le dernier des trois jours bonus. À présent, il faudra attendre au minimum une semaine avant la publication d'un nouveau chapitre.  
Je peux mettre le lien de mon blog dans mon profil à présent, le retard est rattrapé._

* * *

_**Disclaimer** : Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de __Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps.

* * *

_**Tisiphone-Edge**_** :** _je te remercie de commenter autant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Et oui, t'avais bien raison et j'avoue m'être inspiré du film (je l'adore *o*). Pour ce qui est d'Hinata, elle a eu la malchance d'être tombé sur un de ces hommes malsain qui veulent tout__._

* * *

Chap. V : DERRIÈRE LE MYSTÈRE

_« Il est bon de faire confiance au temps qui passe : l'avenir nous révèle toujours ses secrets »  
__Eve Belisle_

Un homme avançait d'un pas énervé dans les allées de livres.  
« Où vais-je trouver ces fichues archives ! »

Il se souvenait encore des paroles de son oncle :  
« Tu verras, il n'y a rien de plus simple à la _NY Public Library_. Et puis si tu ne trouves pas les archives, les bibliothécaires se feront un véritable plaisir de t'aider. »

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans cette bibliothèque. Il s'était perdu et ne savait plus où se trouvait l'accueil. Il se résigna à attendre à une table qu'une personne passe. Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche.  
« Ha...pourquoi y a-t-il tant de mystère dans ma famille ? »

Il y a encore trois jours il ne pensait qu'à des choses normales, jusqu'à cet événement.

_OOOOOOOO_

_« Excusez-moi, suis-je bien chez Mr Uchiwa Teyaki ? »_

_Le jeune homme qui avait ouvert était perplexe. Qui était cet homme, portant la cinquantaine, avec ses drôles de traits rouges sur la figure ? Les amis de son oncle et même les inconnus savaient qu'on ne venait pas le dimanche sans prévenir._

_« Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ? » _

_L'inconnu ne parut pas surprit de cette question. Avec un hochement de tête, il répondit : _

_« Dites à Mr Uchiwa que Jiraya l'attend. » _

_La réaction du jeune homme le fit sourire, il referma la porte, le laissant dehors et partit certainement prévenir Teyaki. Il devait sûrement être son fils, ce regard ne trompait pas...  
__Comme il l'avait prévu, le jeune Uchiwa rouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Traversant un long couloir, ils arrivèrent dans une pièce chaleureuse, servant sûrement à accueillir des amis. Dans un des fauteuils noirs était assis un homme dans l'âge, japonais. Les voyant entrer, il se leva et fit une accolade à « l'invité »._

_« Ce que ça fait plaisir de te voir, mon cher Jiraya !_

_- Moi aussi Teyaki. Tu devrais peut-être me présenter au jeune ténébreux, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi méfiant._

_- Ah Sasuke...tu ne changeras jamais._

_- Excuse-moi d'être prudent._

_- Je finirai par croire que tu es parano. Enfin...Jiraya est un vieil ami de la fac. Nous avons toujours gardé contact même si la vie fait que l'on se voit plus rarement. Devenu l'un des meilleurs détectives privés de la ville, il m'a beaucoup aidé au cours de ma carrière à la Uchiwa Corporation__._

_- Dans ce cas je vous laisse parler du bon vieux temps, j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent. » _

_Sasuke sortit mais s'arrêta quand il entendit mentionner son nom._

_« Ça lui fait quel âge maintenant au p'tit Sasuke ?_

_- Vingt cinq ans. Et pourtant plus sérieux que moi. »_

_Rien d'intéressant. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son ancienne chambre quand Jiraya mentionna un sujet rendu tabou._

_« J'ai de nouvelles infos au sujet de meurtre de la famille du p'tit. J'ai, la dernière fois, trouvé un joli coffret dans les anciens bureaux. Je me suis arrangé pour que... »_

_Jiraya s'arrêta, il avait remarqué que le jeune Uchiwa écoutait derrière la porte._

_« Je pense que tu devrais faire entrer celui qui est derrière la porte, il est en âge de savoir maintenant. »_

_Teyaki fit donc entrer son neveu._

_« Que voulez-vous dire par « meurtre de la famille du p'tit » ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Teyaki-oji !? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire que c'était un tragique accident d'avion !_

_- Calme toi Sasuke, Teyaki le fit s'asseoir, je vais tout t'expliquer et Jiraya nous dira ce qu'il a trouvé récemment. »_

_Chacun s'installa sur un fauteuil et Uruichi, la femme de Teyaki vint également. Harmonie et élégance inspirait son visage plissé. Son mari lui chuchota quelques mots et elle prit la parole :_

_« Sasuke, nous t'avons accueilli il y a maintenant dix-huit ans. Dix-huit années depuis lesquelles tes parents et ton frère ont disparu. Mon mari et moi n'avons jamais cru à l'accident d'avion, nous avons toujours été persuadé que cela avait été prémédité._

_Sasuke, te souviendrais-tu des histoires et légendes que te racontaient tes parents ? _

_- Attends. Tu m'annonces que mes parents et mon frère auraient été assassinés et, juste après, tu me demandes de me souvenir des petits contes qu'ils me racontaient ?!_

_- Écoute Sasuke, si je te le demande, c'est qu'il y a un lien. »_

Sa tante sortit une clé argentée qu'il avait dans sa poche à présent. Sasuke se rappela sa surprise lorsque Jiraya prit de son sac un petit coffret noir laqué, orné de motifs fleuris dorés. Il l'avait vu une fois dans les mains de sa mère, alors qu'il s'amusait à l'espionner. Elle était aujourd'hui dans sa poche.

_Harrison lui donna une liste de documents et son oncle continua._

_« Cela te paraitra peut-être tiré par les cheveux mais nous pensons que le décès de ta famille est dû à une ancienne légende de famille._

_- Ton père te l'a racontée quand tu devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans, reprit Uruichi. Il s'agit de ce récit :_

O

_ Le peuple des eaux comportait cinq grandes familles gouvernant sur 100 000 âmes. La plus ancienne était amie avec l'écume, la plus récente sœur du feu. Discrète était la famille visionnaire, prudente celle des cieux. La dernière, prétentieuse, maîtrisait la Créativité onirique. Comme dans toute civilisation, une famille se sentait plus puissante et amène à diriger seule une population. Ici, la prétentieuse chercha à s'emparer du pouvoir. Grâce à la Créativité naquit une entité sublime, dotée d'immenses dons. Elle soumit le peuple des eaux sous l'ordre de la famille créatrice. Or, possédant aussi une conscience, elle fit disparaître ses maîtres et décida d'exterminer ce qu'elle nomma L'Ancienne Race, au profit de ses créations. Le peuple des eaux tomba. Seul survécurent les quatre autres grandes familles. Unissant leur magie, elles scellèrent l'entité et ses premières créations. _

_Leur royaume détruit, elles se dispersèrent : la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent le Soleil, l'amie des écumes l'Art et la sœur du feu la Rareté.__**  
**_

_O_

_Un silence emplit la pièce._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec l'accident ? » demanda Sasuke agacé._

_Jiraya posa le coffret sur la table entre les fauteuils. Uruichi l'ouvrit avec la clé argentée. Le coffret refermait de multiples feuilles jaunies par le temps. Un étrange objet de couleur saphir, rectangulaire au bout arrondi, plat, orné des mêmes motifs que sur le coffret fut sortit avec une extrême délicatesse par Uruichi. Il se souvint alors du soir où en espionnant sa mère, il l'avait vu sortir cet objet.  
__Le détective prit ensuite un dossier et tendit une photo à Sasuke._

_« Je pense que cette fille à un lien avec la légende, commença Jiraya. Ses yeux laiteux sans pupilles sont une caractéristique de la famille des cieux. J'ai vu il y a quelques années un très ancien tableau dans une exposition au Japon qui pourrait représenter les élus de ces quatre familles. Hiashi Hyuga l'avait prêté pour l'occasion et j'ai remarqué que le personnage qui maîtrisait l'air avait les mêmes pupilles que les membres de sa famille._

_- Donc ? questionna impatiemment Sasuke_

_- Donc je pense que tu devrais aller la voir, elle doit avoir des informations complémentaires._

_- Je suis désolé, mais tous ce que vous me racontez est abstrait, vide de sens et tiré par les cheveux. Qui serait assez fou pour espérer résoudre un meurtre avec une légende !_

_- Tes idées montrent bien que tu n'es pas un homme du métier. Si seulement tu savais tous ce que j'ai déjà vu... » dit mystérieusement le détective._

_Sa tante donna alors le petit objet de couleur saphir à son neveux et lui dit : « Tiens-le et on verra si tu prendras cette légende au sérieux. »  
__Sasuke le saisit brusquement. Il fut alors ébloui par une lumière vive qui lui fit fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'objet avait disparu. À la place, il tenait un katana à la poignée saphir et à la lame mesurant plus de 70 centimètres._

___OOOOOOOO_

Un homme passa dans la rangée. Sasuke l'interpella pour qu'il lui indique l'accueil.

* * *

« Je te rejoins à 19 heures. »  
Ardea prenait le métro pour se rendre à la médiathèque. Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'altercation entre Hinata et Tetsuya et, embêtée d'avoir aidé l'harceleur, elle avait décidé de s'investir plus dans les recherches de son amie. Elles avaient justement rendez-vous ce soir.

Le métro s'arrêta : « Aïe ! Ne vous excusez pas surtout ! »  
Les gens se bousculaient comme des moutons. Elle aurait d'ailleurs louper l'arrêt si elle n'aurait, elle aussi, joué des coudes.  
Ardea se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard et se dépêcha pour arriver devant les portes de la médiathèque essoufflée.

Hinata l'attendait. Elles s'embrassèrent et entrèrent.

« Tu as pu obtenir l'autorisation de consulter les archives ?

- Mrs Harper me la fournit hier. Tu n'imagines pas tous les papiers que j'ai dû remplir.

- Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas une voleuse à ce que je sache ? Et en plus, tu travailles ici.

- Ardea, il faut avoir des raisons valables pour consulter les archives et s'assurer que la personne est honnête. Il y a de très vieux ouvrages ici qui sont extrêmement précieux.

- J'imagine bien, mais dans ce cas, est-ce que je pourrais entrer ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais une future restauratrice de tableaux. Ça lui a suffit. »

Elles avançaient en chuchotant jusqu'aux archives. Avant de pouvoir entrer, elles déposèrent leur sac et manteau aux gardiens qui surveillaient et vérifiaient les autorisations. Après être passées entre les portes magnétiques, elles descendirent des escaliers sur plusieurs mètres.

La salle dans laquelle elles pénétrèrent était immense. Elle était organisée sur différents étages avec un ascenseur aux parois transparentes au milieu de la pièce. Chaque étage était relié par des pontons partant des quatre faces de l'ascenseur et rejoignant la partie est, sud, ouest ou nord de l'étage. Les murs faisant face au vide étaient des baies vitrées montrant les nombreuses étagères qui touchaient le plafond. Le rez-de-chaussée disposait de plusieurs pièces, permettant ainsi de s'isoler pour des recherches.

« Et ben, ça promet. Par où on commence, Hina ?

- On va déjà trouver des livres sur l'Atlantide grâce aux ordinateurs. Hinata en pointa du doigt.

- Mais, il y en des centaines ?!

- Il y a un logiciel dans lequel est répertorié le contenu des ouvrages des archives. Écris le premier paragraphe de la légende, et il te donnera les ouvrages où se trouveraient les phrases de la légende.

- Ok, Hinata-sama. »

Elles se mirent chacune devant un poste et lancèrent leurs recherches.

_OOOOOOOO_

Derrière des piles de livres, deux jeunes femmes concentrées feuilletaient d'anciens ouvrages. Enfin, la rousse poussa un long soupir et tout en s'étirant, elle dit à la brune :

« T'en as pas marre Hina ? J'ai trouvé deux trois trucs intéressants et je pense encore en trouver mais, ça fait trois heures ! »  
Hinata ne répondit pas.  
« Ecoute, ça va fermer dans vingt minutes. Je te laisse mes infos, je vais ranger mes bouquins et je rentre, je suis crevée. On s'appelle. »  
La brune sortit enfin de sa concentration :  
« Oui, à la prochaine ! »  
Ardea était déjà sortit.

_OOOOOOOO_

En montant les escaliers menant à la sortie des archives, Hinata se rappela qu'elle devait demander à Ardea si le détective était repassé. Elle la téléphonerait demain.  
Une ombre s'approcha d'elle : « Excusez-moi ? »


	7. VI - Alliance

_Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir). Ce chapitre ne devait pas être posté avant jeudi parce qu'il n'était pas fini mais j'ai décidé de le couper en deux car il commençait à faire très long (7 pages word et il manquait encore min 3 pages). Vous l'avez donc aujourd'hui pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin, je l'espère) !_

* * *

___**Disclaimer** : Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de __Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps.

* * *

___**Tisiphone-Edge**_** : **ma chère Tisi (j'abrège, je trouve que c'est mignon ^^), toujours une petite review. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare mais je te promet que ma fic ne tournera pas aux longs paragraphes d'amour (je ne pense être douée pour les écrire). Je te laisse lire à présent, tu devrais avoir les réponses à toutes tes questions. (Tu apprécies X-men, t'as du goût U.U)  
**Maxine3482 : **réponse par MP  
_**Maxine3482 ; Myfiona and largo ; mugon ; rosi hime : **Un énorme merci et un gros câlin pour m'avoir follower ou favoriser (ses verbes sont entièrement de ma création, j'assume)_

* * *

Chap. VI : ALLIANCE

_« Je ne crois pas aux rencontres fortuites (je ne parle évidemment que de celles qui comptent) »  
__Martereau, Nathalie Sarraute - Gallimard_

La bibliothécaire se dit qu'elle avait de la chance. Elle ne rencontrait pas souvent d'aussi bel homme dans son métier. Il lui demandait de lui montrer où se trouvaient les archives rapidement mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Grand, un corps élancé et sculpté finement sous son manteau noir, un visage aux traits fins, un nez aquilin, des yeux d'un noir intense et au regard froid ressortant sur sa peau laiteuse sans imperfection qui contrastait divinement avec ses cheveux d'ébène. Un peu jeune pour elle mais pourquoi se priver cette merveilleuse vision. Ses lèvres inspiraient...

« Pourriez-vous arrêter de me reluquer et m'indiquer les archives. »

La femme rougit et s'empressa de lui demander son nom pour l'autorisation nécessaire. « Uchiwa Sasuke, mais chercher plutôt Endô Jiraya, je dois faire partie de son groupe. »

Elle vérifia, confirma et lui tendit une autorisation. Le chemin expliqué, Sasuke partit en direction des archives. Il était 18 h 40.

_Sasuke le saisit brusquement. Il fut alors ébloui par une lumière vive. L'objet avait disparu, à la place se tenait entre ses mains un katana à la poignée de couleur saphir et à la lame mesurant plus de 70 centimètres. Il pensait rêver et regarda étrangement sa tante._

_« Tu nous prend au sérieux maintenant ? » lui dit-elle malicieusement._

_Sasuke se rassit et attendit la suite tout en admirant l'arme qu'il avait en main. Jiraya prit la parole._

_« Ceci nous confirme que tu es l'élu des visionnaires. Tu vas avoir du boulot si on suit bien ce qu'on dit tes prédécesseurs mais commençons par le commencement. » _

_Le détective sortit un dossier._

_« Il s'agit de l'enquête menée sur la carcasse d'un avion retrouvé, dit Jiraya. Plusieurs faits étranges sont restés inexpliqués et pourtant l'enquête a rapidement été suspendue et l'affaire close.  
__- C'est ce qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille à ta tante et moi. »_

_Jiraya lui passa le dossier et le laissa l'examiner. Ce que Sasuke lisait lui paraissait tirer par les cheveux mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il avait bien vu un katana surgir du petit morceau de saphir._

_L'accident d'avion avait eu lieu en plein océan alors qu'une tempête non prévue se déchainait. Jusque là, rien d'étrange, mais en avançant dans sa lecture, il vit que l'on avait retrouvé une sorte de rayonnement autour des victimes. Il serait dû à une onde inconnue et inexplicable. De plus, les trois corps étaient d'une pâleur effroyable et leurs yeux étaient entièrement devenus noirs. Leur peau semblait abîmer par autre chose que le séjour dans l'eau salée, comme si les pores s'étaient dilatés à leur maximum, ce qu'aucune arme connue ne pouvait faire.  
__Sasuke arrêta sa lecture et s'apprêta à poser une question mais Jiraya l'interrompit :_

_« Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous apporter des nouveautés. J'ai effectivement trouvé quatre autres décès où l'état des corps est très ressemblant. Je vous énumère le nom des victimes :_

_Smith Ella, 22 ans, est décédée il y a vingt ans. Elle était australienne et est décédée lors d'un accouchement qui était pourtant sans complication. Ses pores étaient très dilatés et une mystérieuse fumée orange en sortait. Ses yeux sont devenus noirs à la suite.  
__Uchiwa Fugaku, 42 ans, sa femme Mikoto, 37 ans et leur fils aîné Itachi, 13 ans sont décédés il y a dix-huit ans lors d'un accident d'avion. Leur corps étaient livides, leurs pores très dilatés et leurs yeux noirs.  
__Casalti Alrodo, 36 ans et sa femme Floriana, 34 ans sont décédés il y a seize ans. La cause de décès est inconnue et leur corps ont également été retrouvé avec les pores très dilatés, mais c'est une fumée bleue qui en sortait. Leurs yeux étaient aussi noirs.  
__Et pour finir, Hyuga Hisayo, 37 ans, décédée il y a quatorze ans à cause d'une maladie inconnue, drainant les forces de la victime. Ses pores étaient très dilatés et une fumée blanche était apparue suivi du noircissement complet de ses yeux devenus noirs._

_Vous voyez, il y a une Hyuga qui est dans la liste des victimes. »_

___Une ambiance de deuil planait sur le salon.  
__À la mention des membres de leur famille, Sasuke eut une sensation de froid qui se répandit dans son corps en partant de son cœur. Depuis cet incident funeste, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et créé son propre monde. Il se souvenait encore de ces coirs où il fuyait son oncle et sa tante et qu'il partait se réfugier dans sa chambre, imaginant embêter son grand frère, essayer d'éblouir son père ou bien serrer sa mère. Il finissait toujours par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres mais les larmes aux yeux._

___Sasuke sentit alors une main chaleureuse et apaisante sur son épaule : c'était sa bien-aimée tante. Elle lui sourit, un de ses sourires emplis de réconfort. Elle eut soudain l'air se souvenir de quelque chose et prit la parole._

_« Cette façon dont les corps sont décris ne te rappelle rien Teyaki. ?  
__- Non, tu penses à quelque chose ?  
__- Une légende de notre famille parle à un moment de corps dans cet état là. Elle doit se trouver dans une des feuilles contenues dans le coffret. »_

_Et en effet, la tante de Sasuke lut une des légendes disant que les proches des gardiens avaient eux aussi subit une mort où leur « minuscule parcelle de don » était sortie par les pores de leur peau, les agrandissant. Cette parcelle de don aurait été vitale et elle aurait été « aspirée » par une entité se réveillant en besoin de puissance pour accomplir son éveil complet. Drainant cette parcelle de don, les victimes prirent le teint de la mort instantanément et leur yeux s'obscurcirent jusqu'au noir le plus profond.  
__Teyaki et son mari en vinrent à dire que Sasuke était Le Gardien, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait survécut à cet étrange phénomène._

_« Veux-tu donc rechercher cette personne ? » demanda Jiraya._

_Sasuke prit la photo de la jeune Hyuga et demanda son nom que Jiraya avait malheureusement oublié.  
_Sortant de ces pensées en franchissant les portes de la médiathèque, Sasuke passa devant une jeune femme qui avait l'air d'hésiter à téléphoner. Il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte mais au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il se dit que son visage lui était familier et se rappela la photo. C'était elle ! Il couru alors vers elle et l'interpella :

« Excusez-moi ? »

L'interpellée se retourna. Il avait raison. Il reconnaissait ses grands yeux nacrés, ses traits fins et gracieux, sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux bleu nuit.

« Oui ?  
- Faites-vous partie de la famille Hyuga ? »

Il voyait qu'elle était étonnée au froncement de ses sourcils.

« Oui.  
- Vous devez vous demandez qui je suis ? Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiwa et je pense que nos familles ont des choses en commun. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de ''peuple des eaux'', de ''don'' ou encore de ''visionnaire'' ? »

Chaque mot qu'il citait agrandissait un peu plus l'ouverture de sa bouche. S'en amusant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter un peu.

« Vous avez certainement vu une chose inexplicable qui s'est produite chez vous, fille de la prudente ? »

La bouche de la Hyuga formait à présent un – O – parfait. Il avait réussit mais ne montrait pas son contentement en restant de marbre. La jeune femme répondit rapidement.

« Tous ce que vous venez de dire est vrai. Mais… comment savez-vous tout cela ? »

La méfiance se redessinait sur ses traits. Sasuke se dit qu'il avait de la chance qu'il ait tous les arguments de son côté, elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

« Il s'avère que je suis l'élu de la famille Uchiwa, connu sous le surnom de visionnaire ou discret. »

Seules quelques minutes de discussion suffirent pour que ces deux jeunes gens se donnent rendez-vous le lendemain. Chacun apporterait ses légendes et autres mystérieuses affaires.  
En rentrant chez elle, Hinata ne pensa qu'à cette rencontre. Cet Uchiwa était certainement la personne que Jiraya voulait lui montrer. Elle n'était donc pas seule.  
Arrivée chez elle, elle partit se coucher. La brune s'agitait dans son lit, tournant et se retournant. De multiples questions lui venaient en tête et lui procuraient une excitation plus forte même que la caféine.

_OOOOOOOO_

Hinata était de repos, comme tous les jeudis. N'ayant pu s'endormir qu'à quatre heures du matin, ce fut avec une grande irritation qu'elle répondit au téléphone à sept heures qui venait de la réveiller d'une sonnerie stridente. Ayant une grande maîtrise de ses humeurs négatives, elle écouta calmement ce qu'on avait à lui dire et raccrocha avec une douceur apparente. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'énerver contre son oreiller et de le balancer contre sa porte en sachant qu'elle était convoquée au commissariat pour neuf heures précises. Elle qui espérait se reposer aujourd'hui afin d'avoir les idées claires le pour le rendez-vous de cet après-midi...

C'est donc avec une bonne humeur feinte qu'elle franchit les portes du poste. On lui indiqua la salle où elle devait attendre l'agent. Elle n'eut à patienter que cinq minutes pour qu'il arrive et lui explique les raisons de cette convocation.

Ce matin, elle avait franchit les portes du commissariat assez agacée mais elle en sortit exaspérée. On lui avait annoncé qu'ils n'allaient rien faire contre Tetsuya vu qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves et que sa déposition ressemblait plus à un réglage de compte qu'à une véritable plainte pour harcèlement. Quand Hinata avait appris qu'ils avaient fouillé dans son passé et avaient eux aussi cru à la fausse histoire que Tetsuya avait montée contre elle, elle avait tout simplement cessé d'écouter et était partie. Elle allait devoir se défendre seule.

Voulant se changer les idées, elle alla dans le Bryant Park avec un bon livre et y passa sa matinée.

_OOOOOOOO_

Le groupe Uchiwa devait réussir à attirer de plus nombreux clients dans ses centres commerciaux et pour cela, il avait l'intention d'installer une nouvelle chaine de boutique.  
Sasuke assistait donc à une énième réunion avec chacun des représentants des différents départements. N'ayant pas encore assez d'expérience, il assistait son oncle. Cependant, c'était Sasuke qui gérait ses dossiers. Encore une ou deux années et il serait assez formé pour remplacer le président actuel.

La réunion n'avait permis aucun avancement car le département publicité n'avait pas terminé ses dossiers à temps. Sortit depuis une dizaine de minutes, la tolérance de Sasuke aux bêtises risquait à tout moment de se rompre et de laisser place à sa colère. Elle avait donc été inutile.  
Sasuke parcourait rapidement le couloir lorsqu'il remarqua Karin, le chef du département en faute, qui parlait agressivement à un certain Suigetsu. Ne voulant à aucun prix se mêler de cette affaire qui risquait l'énerver encore plus, il essaya de les éviter et voulut prendre un escalier pour s'échapper. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'œil acéré de la rousse aux lunettes. Elle l'appela aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et, voyant qu'il ne venait pas, elle partit le chercher. Sasuke ne pouvait plus l'éviter et demanda donc la raison pour laquelle elle avait besoin de lui.

« Désolé de te déranger mon p'tit corbeau mais tu connais comme moi ce cher Suigetsu depuis un bout de temps ?  
- Oui, répondit-il en tiquant sur ce surnom que Karin utilisait depuis leurs dix ans.  
- Tu sais à quel point il peut être un imbécile, un désinvolte, un fainéant...  
- Abrège, tu veux ? »

Suigetsu ne pouffa pas très discrètement dans le dos de Karin qui se renfrogna un peu avant de répondre à Sasuke :

« Et bien, je lui avais demandé de finir le dossier à rendre pour aujourd'hui, ce pour quoi il est payé, mais cet abruti de flemma... au regard de Sasuke, elle poursuivit sans accabler plus Suigetsu, ...me dit qu'il l'a tout simplement perdu ! Donc Sasuke, s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est lui ! Pas moi !  
- Tu sais très bien comment je suis et s'il y a une fainéante ici, c'est toi Karin. Tu n'avais juste pas à me confier le dossier que _tu_ devais finir, riposta l'homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire railleur. Sasuke, je sais pas pour toi mais, j'ai des projets qui m'attendent. Je te laisse régler tout ça. »

Suigetsu partit en cognant volontairement l'épaule de Karin. Celle-ci, pleine de fureur, simula une chute en direction de Sasuke, tombant en arrière. Le brun la stoppa à trente centimètres du sol mais quand il la vit se retourner avec une expression de satisfaction mesquine, il la lâcha et s'en alla en lui disant :

« Si une petite baisse se manifeste sur vos salaire, vérifiez si un dossier à été rendu en retard. »

Suigetsu, qui se moquait de Karin, s'accorda à son expression, inquiète, et tous deux rejoignirent leur bureau. Sasuke sut que ça ne devrait plus se reproduire avant un bon moment.

Il pénétra dans son bureau, grand, large et spacieux, aux murs noirs agrémentés de tableaux abstraits blancs, rappelant ainsi les meubles clairs ou sombres.  
Le brun s'assit dans son grand fauteuil blanc et poussa un long soupir à la vue du tas vertigineux des dossiers à traiter. Avec ses mystères à résoudre, il avait prit du retard. Sasuke prit le premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit mais il se rappela qu'il avait rendez-vous avec la Hyuga à seize heures. Il regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il ne lui restait...que trente minutes pour atteindre le café à une heure où la circulation était intense ! Ne pouvant se permettre de prendre plus de retard, il appela sa secrétaire :

« Miss Haruno, j'aimerais vous confier un dossier que vous devrez finir pour demain. »

Elle arriva quelques minutes suite à l'appel.  
Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses tenues en une courte et haute queue-de-cheval, deux émeraudes pour former ses yeux déterminés, de taille moyenne et habillée avec un tailleur pantalon beige entra dans le bureau de l'Uchiwa.

« Oubliez les dossiers que je vous aie confiés et finissez celui-ci pour demain. J'ai une chose importante de prévu dans trente minutes.  
- Il sera sur votre bureau demain. » La secrétaire sortit du bureau. Elle ressemblait plus que jamais à un robot sans âme qui exécutait ses ordres. À chaque fois que Sasuke la voyait ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser avec mélancolie à leur enfance, leur adolescence, des périodes où ils étaient encore amis. Chassant rapidement cette pensée en se secouant la tête, le brun enfila son manteau, prit ses clés de voiture et partit rapidement de son entreprise.

_OOOOOOOO_

Le jeune Uchiwa franchit les portes du café, lieu de rendez-vous avec la Hyuga. Lumière tamisée, mobilier en bois sombre, tables espacées entre elles et disposées dans des recoins : une atmosphère de secret à garder planait ici. Elle avait bien choisi l'endroit.  
Il chercha la brune et la trouva grâce à ses yeux laiteux contrastant avec la lumière plutôt sombre, assise à une table contre un mur, au fond de la salle. Sasuke la rejoignit. Mis à part un discret « bonjour », elle ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lancer la conversation après avoir posé sur la table le coffret noir laqué aux motifs fleuris.

« J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours toutes ces légendes. Elles sont transcrites et conservées dans ce coffret. »

Il en sortit le récit qui expliquait la raison de la disparition de l'Atlantide et le tendit à Hinata.

« Merci » dit-elle timidement.

Les deux bruns s'étaient échangés leurs informations, en japonais, pour plus de discrétion, confirmant ainsi ce que chacun était. Lui, Sasuke, était le discret, le visionnaire et elle, Hinata, la prudente, la fille des cieux.

« Vous m'avez parlé de votre harpe qui avait réagi et vous avait révélé les deux légendes.  
- Oui. Et la lettre de ma mère évoque que c'est le visionnaire qui nous l'a apporté. Avec mes amis, on pense avoir trouvé l'étoile dont parle la seconde légende mais je pense qu'il manque quelque chose.  
- Attendez, dit Sasuke tout en cherchant dans la boîte, j'ai ce petit bout de papier qui parle d'une étoile. Regardez. »

Sasuke le donna à Hinata qui le lut à haute voix :

« _Obtenez une goutte de sang de chacun des élus grâce à la pointe du katana. Mélangez-les afin d'obtenir une petite quantité de sang et versez la sur l'étoile de la fille des cieux._ Oui, une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de la brune, ça doit être ça qu'il nous faut ! Vous avez le katana ? »

Étonnant. Depuis le début de la conversation, la Hyuga lui avait paru presque transparente mais surtout très méfiante. Elle semblait ne réagir que s'il lui permettait de résoudre un mystère.  
Sasuke voulut lui montrer son katana mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en public.

« J'ai bien le katana mais je ne peux pas vous le montrer ici. Si vous voulez, je peux vous inviter chez mon oncle ?  
- Hum, elle réfléchissait en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas chez moi ? Je vous montrerais ainsi ma harpe. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
- Ce sera plus rapide. »

La jeune Hyuga se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Interloqué, Sasuke ne comprit pas comment on pouvait partir ainsi sans aucune forme de politesse. Il la vit alors se retourner rapidement.

« Et bien, Uchiwa-san, vous ne me suivez pas ? » lui dit-elle avec un sourire discret.

Il était davantage surpris.

« Allez, venez ! Vous n'avez pas hâte de voir ma harpe ? »

Il se leva et la rejoignit, étonné. Dans sa famille, on lui avait appris qu'on n'emmenait pas quelqu'un chez soi à moins de connaître quelque chose qui pourrait le nuire, donc à moins de le considérer comme un ami. Il ne la connaissait que depuis la veille. Sasuke la suivit tous de même et voyant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la station de métro, il lui demanda :

« Vous n'avez pas de voiture ? »

Continuant de marcher et sans se retourner, elle lui répondit :

« Non. Je pense allez beaucoup plus vite en métro dans une ville où il y souvent de long embouteillage.

« Dans ce cas, je vais aller prendre ma voiture. Vous venez ? lui proposa-t-il.  
- Euh... »

Elle semblait hésiter. Sasuke vit que son masque de méfiance revenait sur ses traits. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il lui demanda son adresse. Elle irait chez elle en métro et lui en voiture.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre sa voiture, il se dit que cet Hyuga était un peu étrange. Elle était certes timide et discrète mais il y avait en elle quelque chose de plus complexe. Deux comportements opposés qui se combattaient. Sous le masque de défiance qu'elle essayait de maintenir, il avait vu aujourd'hui une personne curieuse, enthousiaste quand elle pensait avoir résolu quelque chose. Dans ces moments où son intérêt était éveillé, elle semblait accorder sa confiance un peu trop rapidement mais pouvait très bien revenir sur ses gardes si la personne paraissait aller trop loin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rencontré une personne qui réussissait à avoir pour lui un comportement assez imprévisible.


	8. VII - Vision

_Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 7 un peu plus long que le sixième. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Après votre lecture, dites-moi tout ^^ ! _

* * *

___**Disclaimer** : Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de __Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps___._

* * *

_______**Tisiphone-Edge**_** : **ma chère Tisi, contente que la fic te plaise toujours. Il fallait que Sasuke tienne à son oncle et sa tante et si tu la ressentis, c'est que j'ai réussi à le retranscrire. Je dois t'avouer que le passage ou Sasuke casse la bibliothécaire à été le passage que j'ai préféré écrire et si je continue les aveux, ça à été très dure d'écrire la façon dont Sasuke percevait Hinata sans être confus.  
En tous cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi !  
**Muffin-san : **désolé, je n'avais pas vu tes reviews avant donc je te réponds sur ce chapitre. Oui, comme toutes les personnes qui en ont parlé, personne ne saque Tetsuya. Mais je m'amuse bien à écrire les scènes où il est dedans. Ah Ardea, le feu vit en elle ! Sinon, j'imagine que tu as bien vu que tu avais raison. Enfin, voilà. Merci d'aimer ce que j'écris !  
**Maxine3482 : **réponse par MP

* * *

Chap. VII : VISION

_« Une vision sans action n'est qu'une hallucination »  
__Michaël Kami_

Hinata s'apprêtait à sortir son badge pour entrer dans l'immeuble lorsque l'Uchiwa la rejoignit. Il ne dit pas un mot mais lui fit juste un signe de main. La brune ouvrit la grande porte et tous deux pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble.

Dans l'ascenseur, Hinata se rappela un conseil de sa défunte mère : ne jamais amener une personne inconnue chez-soi. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre à ce souvenir et fit une sorte de prière intérieur implorant la protection de plusieurs divinités appartenant à diverses religions. Elle ne devait pas être très discrète car le brun la regardait avec un sourcil relevé. La chaleur lui monta au joue, signe de rougissement et de gêne naissante chez-elle. La sonnerie accompagnée de l'ouverture des portes furent pour elle une libération face au regard de l'Uchiwa.  
Toujours en silence, ils avancèrent jusqu'à sa porte. Porte qui était bloquée par ses voisins et son amie. Shikamaru prit en premier la parole :

« Et bien, Hinata, où étais-tu ? Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps on attend en s'inquiétant devant ta porte, dit-il sur un ton faussement énervé.  
- Et je vois que tu nous ramènes quelqu'un en plus, poursuivit Temari ne laissant pas le temps à Hinata de répondre. On n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?  
- C'est ...»

Hinata voulut dire son prénom mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle le regarda, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, décider à la laisser se débrouiller. Interprétant mal son hésitation, Ardea lui dit presque sincèrement :

« OK, Hina. On était tous venus pour te réconforter mais je vois bien que tu as amené quelqu'un de plus performant pour ça.  
- Mais...mais, ce n'est pas du tous ça ! Répondit-elle avec empressement et quelques bafouillements dus à la gêne.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, poursuivit Shikamaru, je vais les emmener et on te laisse tranquille faire ce tu as prévu de faire.  
- Mais... Arrêtez ! »

Elle était à présent aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et une drôle de lueur étincelait dans ses yeux.  
Sasuke voyait tout cela avec amusement, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Hinata... Il connaissait son prénom à présent. Elle ne remarquait même que ses amis s'amusaient et semblait proche de l'évanouissement ou de l'étouffement.  
Jusqu'alors, il avait réussi à contenir son sourire, mais quand la blonde nommée Temari fit une autre remarque, il ne put le retenir plus longtemps.

« Prends du bon temps Hina, et surtout, n'oublie rien ! » Dit-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sa jauge avait explosé. La brune ouvrit son appartement le plus vite possible, rentra et referma la porte, laissant l'Uchiwa dehors.

Hinata se laissa glisser le long de sa porte d'entrée en poussant un long soupir. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ses amis l'avaient fait exprès, personne ne penserait une telle chose d'elle.  
Pour calmer ses émotions, elle jeta sur le canapé son sac, son manteau et son pull et alla se servir un verre d'eau. Versant le liquide dans le récipient, elle entendit trois coups distincts provenant de sa porte. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle était venue avec l'Uchiwa mais l'avait qu'elle l'avait laissé à la porte. Elle courut avec son verre à la main lui ouvrir. Le visage qu'il avait était plus froid que jamais. Peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours mais elle semblait apercevoir les traits de sa mâchoire se durcir puis revenir à la normale. Il devait être énervé.

« Je suis désolée. Dit-il elle piteusement. Mais, j'ai...j'ai bien vu que vous vous amusiez de la situation et vous ne m'avez pas du tout aidé !

Elle remarqua alors que le nez du brun était rouge. Elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez littéralement ! Voulant bien faire, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon, le mouilla et l'appliqua sur son nez mais avec l'embarras occasionné, elle renversa le reste du verre d'eau sur lui. Les traits de sa mâchoire se raffermirent. S'inclinant plusieurs fois, elle répéta confuse en anglais puis en japonais :

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Il fit un petit soupir puis pénétra dans son salon, la laissant continuer de s'excuser. Hinata le remarqua au bout d'une dizaine de seconde. Elle le rejoignit donc et vit qu'il observait la pièce puis la harpe avec un presque air de surprise :

« Voilà ma harpe Uchiwa-san, lui dit-elle en la lui montrant. Voulez-vous que je mette votre veste à sécher ? »

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il la lui tendit espérant qu'elle oublit cet incident. Alors qu'elle partit dans sa salle de bain, Sasuke s'approcha du bel et mystérieux instrument. Il vit que la lueur bleutée du salon provenait de la cavité présente sur la caisse de résonnance. Tout cela était surprenant. Il entendit la voix d'Hinata, presque calmée, dans son dos :

« Cette trappe est apparut quand j'ai joué et chanté une mélodie que ma mère m'avait montrée. Les légendes et la lettre se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Regardez, elle lui montra la petite étoile qu'elle avait prise de sa chambre, je pense que c'est dessus qu'il faudra mettre notre sang.  
- Je vois...»

Sasuke se leva suite à ses mots et fit surgir d'un geste gracieux son katana à la l'âme étincelante. Hinata sursauta et recula sous l'effet de surprise, puis elle observa avec des yeux émerveillés la précieuse chose que l'Uchiwa, dont elle n'osait demander le prénom, tenait entre ses mains.

À ce moment précis, Shikamaru, Temari et Ardea surgirent dans le salon. À la vue de leur amie au sol et de l'inconnu avec un... sabre en main, la panique monta en eux et Ardea qui voulu courir sauter sur le brun fut stoppée par le bras de Shikamaru qui prit la parole sur un ton maitrisé :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui voulez, mais on vous le donnera, alors, s'il-vous-plaît, lâchez ce sabre.  
- Non, il ne me veut rien. C'est lui le visionnaire de la légende. Nous sommes liés. "

Sasuke s'amusait de la réaction craintive des amis de la Hyuga, il fit tournoyer l'arme sur une dizaine de rotation avant de la faire disparaitre.

« Rassurés ?  
- Mais c'est qu'il est fier de lui le p'tit con ! Dit Ardea sur un ton méprisant  
- Ardea ! S'il-te-plait ! » Intervint Hinata

Sasuke ne calcula pas la rousse et alla s'installer dans le canapé sous le regard exaspéré de son hôte. Elle se dit justement qu'elle allait devoir tout expliqué car elle sentait que ça allait mal tourner.  
Après son long discours expliquant que l'Uchiwa était le visionnaire, qu'il y avait besoin du sang de chacun des élus pour révéler l'étoile et qu'ils allaient, avec la coopération de tout le monde, commencer les investigations, Hinata posa la petite étoile doré au-dessus d'un écrin rouge sur la table basse et demanda au brun :

« Uchiwa-san, pourriez-vous me lire les dernières phrases de votre légende ? Elles nous permettraient d'essayer de localiser la position des deux élus restant."

Jusqu'à quand allait-elle l'appeler par son nom de famille. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui demandera jamais son prénom. Il sortit le papier et le lu sous l'œil attentif des trois amis :

« _Leur royaume détruit, elles se dispersèrent : la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent le Soleil...  
_- Là, ça parle de vous et du Japon, n'est-ce pas ... ? demanda Temari  
- Uchiwa-san.  
- Votre prénom.  
- Hinata m'appelle ainsi, faites-en de même.  
- OK, Uchiwa. Veuillez répondre à ma question, bien sur si cela ne vous pose aucun problème. »

Shikamaru commença à s'inquiéter : quand sa copine demandait s'il y avait un problème, c'est qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'énerver fortement. Elle n'en fit cependant rien et écouta patiemment la suite.

« _... la discrète et la prudente rejoignirent donc le Soleil, l'amie des écumes l'Art...  
_- L'Art ? Posa Ardea  
- Oui, l'Art. Tu comprends quand je lis au moins. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sasuke l'avait tutoyé sans réfléchir, elle l'insupportait depuis qu'il l'avait vu entrer. Et cela avait l'air parfaitement réciproque.

« Mais parle moi sur un autre ton ! C'est toi qui ne comprends rien. L'Art, sait-tu seulement tous les endroits que ça peut représenter ?  
- _... et la sœur du feu la rareté_, continua Sasuke sans prêter attention à la rousse  
- Mais regardez-le. Avec son petit air hautain de j'en ai trop rien à faire de toi... »

Sasuke la regarda en coin et sourit vicieusement. Ardea ne le supporta pas et hurla de rage tout en se jetant sur lui.

« Raah, je vais le tuer ! »

Shikamaru arrêta juste à temps la rousse en furie et Hinata tenta de convaincre Sasuke de ne pas la provoquer.  
Chacun était assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, Ardea et Sasuke bien évidemment séparés. Ils essayaient depuis un petit moment de trouver les lieux où les deux bruns allaient devoir se rendre. Ardea arrêta de fusiller du regard Sasuke et s'exclama, une lueur dans les yeux

« Je pense savoir quel est l'endroit de l'art !  
- Dis-le, je t'en prie, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sasuke qui reçut un coup d'œil d'avertissement d'Hinata. Il haussa simplement les épaules.  
- La ferme, dit Ardea avant de poursuivre. Ça doit être à coup sur l'Italie.  
- L'Italie ? Ce n'est pas bête, dit Temari.  
- Explique ton raisonnement, demanda Shikamaru.  
- Si vous regardez n'importe quelle époque, l'Italie a toujours été le berceau de l'art, que ce soit de l'Antiquité à la Renaissance.  
- Tu penses qu'on devra aller en Italie alors ? demanda Hinata  
- Et également en Australie, lança Shikamaru.  
- En Australie ?  
- La rareté, quoi de plus rare que la faune et la flore de cette île d'Océanie ? » reprit Shikamaru.

Ainsi, les deux élus allaient devoir partir en Italie et en Australie pour essayer de trouver les deux derniers, chose qui allait se révéler très ardue.  
Minuit arrivant, Ardea décida de rentrer chez elle et Shikamaru et Temari firent de même.  
Dans le couloir, Ardea ne jeta pas un regard en arrière et fonça dans l'ascenseur. Temari dit à son copain :

« Particulier cet Uchiwa, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Juste un peu provocateur sur les bords.  
- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne puises pas le saquer. Tous ce que je veux dire en tous cas, c'est que notre p'tite Hina va devoir se décoincer un peu. T'imagines les conversations ?  
- Un froid ambiant agrémenté de quelques mots arrogants et méprisants ou bien timides et discrets...  
- Je la plains... »

De son côté, Hinata était bien embarrassée. Elle essayait de faire comprendre à l'Uchiwa qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui mais ce dernier ne lui accordait aucune importance. Son regard était comme perdu. Hinata s'approcha et passa sa main devant ses yeux mais il ne broncha toujours pas.

Soudain, il se redressa sur sa chaise, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, devinrent rouges sang tachés de trois virgules noires. Son visage était aussi immobile que celle d'une statue, sa bouche était entrouverte et on voyait qu'il ne respirait pas. Il pâlissait à vu d'œil.  
Hinata commençait à paniquer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et avait peur que ce soit cette soudaine mort qui avait déjà pris des membres de leur famille. Elle lui parla, lui prit le visage entre ses mains : il était gelé, aussi froid que le marbre des stèles funéraires. Et puis, ses yeux se fermèrent et tous ses muscles semblèrent le lâcher. Hinata se retrouva donc à le soutenir, pencher au-dessus de sa table avec un pied en l'air pour garder l'équilibre. Ne supportant plus sa contorsion, elle le laissa se reposer sur la table et vint se positionner à ses côtés.

_OOOOOOOO_

Voyant que tout le monde partait, Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire la même chose mais se sentit étrange soudainement. Puis, sans prévenir, il se sentit comme enlever du monde pour se retrouver dans un endroit où le noir régnait. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, paralyser.  
Où était-il ? Il ne trouvait pas de réponse mais une douleur le saisit à la tête. Il semblait qu'un liquide glacé circulait dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser. Ses yeux se mirent à le faire souffrir atrocement, il les ferma et le froid de sa tête s'en empara : il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que deux blocs de glace dans ses globes oculaires. Étrangement, à partir de ce moment, il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, juste un froid permanent dans son corps. Il rouvrit donc les yeux mais ne vit rien jusqu'à ce que des scènes se mirent à défiler à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais, ils les discernaient toutes. Ils ne pourraient cependant décrire les couleurs qu'il y voyait, elles étaient irréelles et semblaient changer à chaque instant. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Le noir revint, la chaleur avec et il sentit son corps et sa conscience le lâcher.

_OOOOOOOO_

Hinata alla chercher de la glace, le front du brun qui était devenu aussi froid que la neige semblait surchauffer à présent. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. Quand elle revint dans la salle à manger, elle vit que l'Uchiwa avait recouvré ses esprits.

« Uchiwa-san ! Dit-elle en accélérant le pas. Que vous arrive-il ? Elle lui appliqua la glace sur le front.  
- Je crois avoir eu ma première vision. » dit-il si bas qu'Hinata ne l'entendit pas.

Elle lui appliquait délicatement la glace sur le front et ne s'occupait que de ça. Sa proximité lui permettait de l'observer. Il leva donc ses yeux et la regarda. Elle semblait absorber par son travail puis bizarrement sa vision se troubla et redevint nette, mais les couleurs étaient plus pâles.

« Vos yeux sont vraiment étranges. » lui dit la brune qui, bizarrement, était assise en face lui et plus debout à ses côtés.

Sa vue se retroubla puis elle revint normal. Hinata arrêta de tamponner son front. Mais, ne l'avait-il pas vu à l'instant assise ? Elle rapprocha son visage du sien et le scruta en fronçant ses sourcils. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Vos yeux sont vraiment étranges.  
- Tu me l'as déjà dit.  
- Mais non, je viens de le penser.  
- Tu étais assise il y a deux secondes et tu m'as dit exactement ses mots. »

Sa vision se retroubla et il vit qu'Hinata se tenait la main droite, son index en sang. Sa vision redevint normale. Hinata lui parlait en agitant les bras, assise mais ne semblait pas blessée. Sasuke ne comprenait. Avait-il des hallucinations ? Puis soudain, Hinata donna un coup dans le vase qui se mit à vaciller. Sasuke, revoyant l'image de la main ensanglantée, voulut l'arrêter et se leva en posant sa main sur la table mais il y avait en dessous la glace qui le fit glisser et, au lieu de retenir le vase, il le poussa vers Hinata. Celui-ci se brisa et un éclat de verre trancha à plusieurs endroits la peau de l'index droit de la brune.  
Sasuke ne comprenait pas ou plutôt si, il avait vu un fait du futur. Ce n'est que quand son hôte geignit un peu qu'il réagit.

« Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner, ne bouge pas. »

C'était lui qui la soignait à présent. Hinata l'avait trouvé bizarre avant, il semblait perdre conscience à certain moment.

« Uchiwa-san, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ? Vous sembliez inconscient.  
- Je crois que j'ai des visions, lui dit-il en lui enroulant un bandage autour de son doigts. Voilà, ça devrait cicatriser assez rapidement.  
- Merci. Des visions ?  
- Je t'ai vu assise avant que tu ne le sois, t'ai dit une phrase que tu n'avais pas encore prononcé et t'ai vu blessée avant aussi.  
- Oh..., dit-elle pas si surprise de cet aveux. C'est pour cela que vous êtes le visionnaire. J'imagine que vous avez des visions quand vos yeux sont dans cet état. »

Elle se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et lui désigna le miroir. Quand il se regarda, il fut surpris par ses yeux : aussi rouges que le sang mais taché de trois virgules d'un noir aussi profond que le charbon.

« Je pense que vous pouvez les faire revenir à la normal avec votre désir. »

C'est ce qu'il fit et effectivement ses yeux redevinrent normal, aussi noir que l'encre de Chine.

« Avez-vous aussi eu une vision quand vous étiez inconscient ? demanda la Hyuga.  
- J'imagine que oui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être transporté dans un autre monde. Tout était noir et vide. Il fit une pause. Puis soudain, une vague de froid a pris ma tête. Ensuite, je me souviens avoir vu défiler des scènes, des images très rapidement mais j'y voyais pourtant clair et je les distinguais nettement. Je pense que ça à un lien avec notre mission.  
- Mission ?  
- Sauver le monde.  
- Sauver le monde ? Comment ça ?  
- Tu as bien lu que la divinité a détruit tout un peuple et qu'elle est sur le point de se réveiller avec l'aide de sa fille ? À la fin, soit on la détruit, soit on meurt.  
- Et vous avez vu quoi ?  
- Une femme aux cheveux aussi bleus électriques que ses yeux. Elle se protégeaient des griffes d'une créatures avec ce qui paraissaient être une barrière d'eau. Puis, deux jumeaux roux lançant des boules de feu et enfin toi.  
- Moi ?  
- Tu semblais maîtriser des sortes de mini tornades.  
- Vraiment ? Dit-elle avec des yeux lumineux. J'avais donc vu juste. Et vous ?  
- C'est tous ce que j'ai vu. »

Hinata avait tout noté. Il était à présent proche de une heure du matin. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et elle voulut demander le prénom de l'Uchiwa mais changea d'avis :

« Euh, Uchiwa-san ?  
- Oui.  
- Vous savez, quand vous avez eu cette soudaine vision, j'ai cru que vous étiez en train de mourir.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vous êtes devenu pâle et froid, très froid, vous êtes ensuite tombé dans l'inconscience et vous ne teniez plus seul, il a fallut que je vous soutienne. J'avais aussi l'impression que vous ne respiriez plus.  
- Ça a dû t'effrayer un peu.  
- Un peu. Mais je vais vous demander une chose. Ne restez plus seul au cas où vous auriez une autre vision.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer. Laisse moi te demander une autre chose.  
- Oui ?  
- Je te laisse mon numéro, lui dit-il en l'écrivant sur un bout de papier. Passe moi le tien en échange. Non, pas besoins de l'écrire. Envoie moi un message avec la prochaine rencontre.  
- Je le ferais Uchiwa-san."

Sasuke tiqua un peu sur le fait qu'elle l'appelle encore par son nom mais c'était elle qui allait devoir demander, il ne lui donnera son prénom que de cette façon. Il prit sa veste, la mit sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna et lui dit avec un petit sourire :

"Dors bien fille des cieux.  
- Vous aussi... Uchiwa-san."

Elle avait hésité pour lui demander son prénom. Elle finira bien par y arriver un jour.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Un autre endroit, un autre temps, une autre femme. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-ci, faisant tournoyer les feuilles de feu en cette saison d'automne autour des stèles funéraires. Une jeune femme à la chevelure étrangement bleue se tenait devant deux d'entre elles, un bouquet à la main. Elle s'agenouilla, déposa les fleurs et commença à parler.

« Ça faisait un moment. Vous me manquez toujours autant vous savez. Je sais, je viens plus souvent que votre seconde fille mais elle était si petite lorsque vous avez disparu, ne lui en voulez pas.  
« Les policiers m'ont toujours prise pour une folle quand je raconte ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là. Mais je sais que je dis la vérité.  
« C'était l'avant-veille du réveillon de Noël. Nous étions sur la route pour aller voir notre famille. Le rire régnait dans la voiture. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous avez arrêté de parler et êtes devenus stoïques. Puis ce n'était plus des rires mais des cris de souffrance et des pleurs qu'on entendait. Maman, papa, vous hurliez de douleur et ma sœur et moi pleurions, ne comprenant pas. La voiture n'avait plus de conducteur. Vous étiez comme en transe et une fumée bleue est sortie de vos corps pour envahir la voiture. Puis, fracas, sang, feu et gémissements. »

La femme aux cheveux bleus pleurait à présent. Une fille plus jeune, lui ressemblant trait pour trait vint la rejoindre et la serra dans ses bras.

« Naïa, je suis toujours là, tu n'es pas seule. »

Des sons d'escarpins résonnèrent sur les dalles du cimetière. Une jolie femme blonde souriait et s'avança vers les deux sœurs. Sa deuxième mission pour sa mère pouvait commencer.


	9. VIII - Maremoto (ou raz-de-marée)

_Et le chapitre 8 parait. Nous faisons ici un saut dans le temps, dans un autre pays et découvrons l'histoire d'une autre personne. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ^^._

* * *

_____**Disclaimer** : Le manga d'où sont tiré les personnages que vous connaissez tous ne m'appartient pas mais est la propriété de __Masashi_ KISHIMOTO, mangaka au grand courage pour créer autant de personnage et poursuivre ce manga depuis si longtemps___._

* * *

**_Hinata78 :_**_ Merci, contente que ce que j'écris te plaise. J'ai pourtant l'impression que parfois, mon scénario part un peu en vrille à force d'essayer d'être original. Fais-moi signe si c'est le cas.  
________**Tisiphone-Edge**_** : **J'ai toujours _rêvé de la réaction que pourrait avoir un Sasuke qui vient de se prendre une porte dans le nez, c'est en grande partie pour ça que je l'ai écrit. Ardea, Ardea, peut-être ou peut-être pas, je ne sais même pas. Je peux juste te dire que je prévois les grandes parties de mes chapitres à l'avance mais quand je suis dessus, je modifie plein de trucs et il finit par être complètement différent de ce que j'avais prévu alors…  
Je pense que ce chapitre te feras voyager __ailleurs, enfin, je l'espère !_

* * *

Chap. VIII : MAREMOTO

_« L'homme n'a point de port, le temps n'a point de rive  
__Il coule, et nous passons ! »  
__Le lac, Lamartine_

Réconfort. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment et elle le trouva dans les bras de sa petite sœur.

« Ne pleure pas, ne suis toujours là. Ne pleure plus Naïa. »

Naïa. Ses parents lui avaient donné un drôle de nom. Prénom inspiré des divinités grecques des eaux, les naïades. Et ils avaient bien fait, car elle avait des cheveux bleus. Elle ne pouvait donner une couleur plus précise car, même si ça pouvait paraître impossible, ses cheveux changeaient de nuance en fonction de son humeur. Ils étaient aujourd'hui presque bleus marins or qu'hier ils étaient clairs.  
Elle avait des yeux qui eux aussi s'accordaient à son humeur. Ils avaient toujours la même teinte que sa chevelure. Elle avait la peau assez foncée dû au soleil de son pays mais devenait très pâle en hiver.

Oui, ce prénom lui convenait parfaitement. Cette pensée la replongea dans la tristesse. Naïa resserra l'étreinte de sa sœur. Sa petite sœur, Mia, qui signifiait goutte d'eau. Ses parents avaient aussi bien choisi. Une goutte d'eau a une apparence gracieuse, de douceur et de fragilité. Et pourtant, si on essaye de la briser, elle se démultiplie pour finir par se reconstituer et si il y avait autour d'elle d'autres gouttes, elle ne sera que plus grosse, plus forte. Mia était comme ça, fragile et facile à briser de l'extérieur mais elle possédait une capacité à se relever et à devenir encore plus forte énorme.

Elles avaient six et douze ans quand le tragique accident eut lieu. À la disparition de leurs parents, personne de leur propre famille n'avait voulu les accueillir. Elles s'étaient donc retrouver à l'orphelinat.  
Naïa sécha ses larmes, se redressa et sourit à sa petite sœur.

« Quand je pense que c'est moi la grande sœur.  
- Tu as bien le droit de pleurer un peu, ça fait toujours du bien.  
- Merci ma chère Mia.  
- Tu viens manger à la maison ? Matteo a tellement envie de voir sa tante qu'il ne me laisse pas dormir le soir.  
- J'espère que ce tu as fait est bon.  
- Ben voyons, toujours avec moi. » Dit Mia avec un rire.

Toutes deux se relevèrent, prêtes à rentrer. Mia avait un don pour rater le plat qu'elle faisait et Naïa réussissait presque toujours à le rattraper. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle allait souvent chez sa sœur.  
Elles n'étaient plus seules dans le cimetière, des couples, jeunes ou âgés, des frères et des sœurs s'y trouvaient. Parmi eux, une femme blonde à la chevelure qui étincelait à la lumière s'avança vers les deux orphelines.

« Excusez-moi, êtes-vous bien les sœurs Castello ?  
- Oui, répondit Naïa.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée de venir vous trouver dans ce lieu de recueillement mais on m'a dit que j'étais sure de vous trouver ici en ce jour de novembre  
- Effectivement, on ne vous a pas mentit. Vous êtes ?  
- Oh, pardonnez-moi. Je travaille pour l'ONU et plus précisément pour les statistiques. Je suis chargé de mener une enquête sur l'épanouissement d'enfants élevés en orphelinat une fois adulte. Je ne pense pas vous embêter aujourd'hui mais si vous pouviez me donner une date pour une potentielle entrevue, cela m'arrangerait grandement. »

Les deux Castello se regardèrent puis fixèrent une date avec cette femme. Elles discuteraient précisément une semaine après cette première rencontre.  
La femme blonde leur présenta encore ses excuses et les deux sœurs partirent en direction de chez Mia.  
Cette dernière avait hérité de l'appartement familial qui se situait en plein centre ville de Florence. Pour tous dire, l'appartement devait appartenir aux deux sœurs mais Naïa avait préféré le laisser à Mia. Ayant un bon salaire, elle se payait un logement pas trop loin.

Naïa se gara et les deux sœurs allèrent dans la rue piétonne. Les immeubles reflétaient l'époque la plus célèbre d'Italie : la Renaissance. L'espace était privilégié dans les rues contrairement à celles du Moyen-Âge. Ainsi, ces rues étaient lumineuses et toutes pavés. Les bâtiments étaient aussi harmonieux entre eux qu'avec la rue. Rien n'était de travers, tout semblait ordonné et propre.  
Elles pénétrèrent dans un de ces beaux bâtiments à la pierre polie. Arrivées devant la porte, Mia l'ouvrit. Elles arrivèrent dans un salon pas trop grand mais confortable. Les murs étaient dans les teintes chocolats et possédaient de nombreux tableaux de paysages : c'étaient Mia qui les peignait. Certain cadre comportait des dessins de Matteo. Les meubles étaient tous en acajou et quelques plantes trônaient ci et là. Le canapé était noir pour contraster avec les couleurs chaudes de l'appartement.  
Un petit garçon couru vers sa maman puis quand il vit sa tante, il lui sauta dans les jambes.

« Bonzou Tata Na !  
- Bonjour Matteo, lui dit Naïa avec un sourire éblouissant en le soulevant.  
- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour à moi ? Lui demanda Mia.  
- Non, ze t'ai fait un bisou ce matin.  
- Voyez cela. Mia pinça les joues de son fils. Arletta, il n'a pas fait de bêtises ? »

Arletta était la nounou de Matteo. Elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine, avait le visage marqué par l'effort et la fatigue mais réussissait malgré tout à conserver une élégance naturelle. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tenus en un chignon haut et bien structuré.

« Non, il a été aussi sage qu'une image. Je suis désolée, mais je ne resterais pas manger ce midi, ma fille rentre ce soir, je dois l'accueillir.  
- Allez-y, allez-y. Je vous appellerais. »

Arletta partit.

« Bon, je vais faire la cuisine.  
- Appelle moi Mia si il y a le moindre souci.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Occupe toi de ton neveu. »

Naïa s'avança et s'assit sur le canapé avec Matteo sur les genoux.

« T'es aller où avec maman, tata Na ?  
- On est aller voir nos parents.  
- Je pourrais venir vous après ?  
- On verra ça après manger. »

Matteo avait une petite bouille d'ange. Il n'avait pas hérité des cheveux bleus de Mia mais de ses yeux. Ils venaient à l'instant de passer du turquoise au bleu ciel. Ses cheveux étaient aussi dorés que le blé. Ses joues étaient bien rebondies et ses yeux reflétaient la malice. Il avait trois ans et était d'ailleurs la principale raison du fait qu'elle ait donné l'appartement à Mia.

Sa sœur n'avait que dix-neuf ans lorsqu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte. Elle logeait dans le campus de son université mais ne pouvait plus y rester. Naïa l'accueillit, cela ne lui posait aucun souci financier. Elle avait vingt-cinq, était célibataire et venait d'être embauchée comme océanologue. Elle ne vit jamais le père de l'enfant et savait juste qu'il était un étranger qui était venu pour quelques mois étudier en Italie. Sa sœur, à vingt ans, accoucha d'un garçon. Naïa resta vivre avec sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un emploi fixe et partit vivre seule, lui laissant l'appartement, il y avait maintenant un an.

Ce devait être pour cela que Matteo la considérait comme une seconde mère et peut-être même un peu comme un père.  
En effet, depuis son entré à l'orphelinat, Naïa avait toujours été plus violente et agressive que les garçons. Elle se battait toujours et défendait sa petite sœur qui venait réparer les pots cassés à la fin.

« Tata, tu peux me raconter une bagarre ?  
- Bien sûr. »

C'est cela, elle n'était douce qu'avec son neveu et Mia.

_OOOOOOOO_

Le soleil qui passa à travers le rideau la réveilla. Naïa sentit qu'une masse chaude reposait à ses côtés. Elle se rapprocha et se blottit contre, inspirant l'odeur d'hibiscus qu'il dégageait. Son portable sonna, faisant s'agiter l'homme qui était dans son lit. Grognon, Naïa répondit tout de même.  
C'était sa sœur qui lui rappelait que cet après-midi, à dix-sept heures, avait lieu le rendez-vous avec la femme de l'ONU. Naïa ronchonna pour répondre et raccrocha. Elle regarda l'heure. Sept heures dix ! Son train pour son travail partait à huit heures. Elle sortit vite des draps qu'elle emporta avec elle puis voulut aller dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Seulement, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'ici, la salle d'eau possédait une clé. Elle s'approcha du latin qui dormait paisiblement sur le ventre et mit ses lèvres proche de son oreille. Il sourit quand il sentit le souffle de la femme mais...

"ANTONIO ! POURQUOI TU FERMES TA SALLE DE BAIN À CLÉ !?"

...elle lui hurla dessus. Toutes personnes normales auraient au moins sursauter sur ce surplus de bruit matinal. Toutes, mais pas lui. Au lieu de cela, il s'assit tranquillement sur le lit, se frotta les yeux et dit après un long bâillement :

« Je sais pas, une habitude de ma mère. Les clés sont dans ma table de nuit.  
- Merci, je vais me doucher.  
- Reste un peu encore au lit, t'as vu l'heure ?  
- Justement, dit-elle tout en fouillant dans le tiroir. Je travaille aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Retourne dans les bras de Morphée. »

Naïa partit avec des vêtements qu'elle laissait ici dans la salle de bain.

« Je te rejoins ? » dit Antonio, taquin. Il eut pour seule réponse le cliquetis de la serrure.

« Tu vois que ça sert ?  
- La ferme et dort.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il n'écouta pas son amante, se leva, mit un peignoir et partit préparer un petit déjeuner.

Après une rapide tartine et un café, Naïa embrassa furtivement Antonio, enfila le plus vite possible ses bottes et son manteau puis partit dans le froid de ce 5 décembre. Elle réussit à prendre son train de justesse. Sur le trajet qui la menait à son laboratoire, Naïa mangea un croissant et pensa inévitablement à Antonio. Ils s'étaient rencontrés autour d'un café et s'y redonnaient rendez-vous à chaque fois. Antonio lui ramenait toujours un croissant. Elle le surnommait ''crescente'' depuis.

Naïa se dit qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir rencontré. Agé de trente et un ans et cuisinier dans un restaurant gastronomique, il était séduisant, grand, musclé, des traits bien prononcé, des yeux noisettes, un teint hâlé, des lèvres fines, des cheveux noirs toujours bien coiffé. Il avait un caractère exceptionnel et elle se demandait comment il faisait pour la supporter. C'était un homme plutôt taquin, doux et réfléchis dans ses propos. Il ne s'énervait presque jamais mais quand il l'était, il restait calme et devenait plus froid que la glace elle-même. À côté de ça, il était toujours souriant et la connaissait par cœur. Pour ses vingt-huit ans, il lui avait retrouvé l'album photo de sa famille, la mettant aux anges.  
Il lui avait demandé de s'installer ensemble mais elle avait refusé, préférant réfléchir encore un peu.

Elle était arrivée à destination.

_OOOOOOOO_

Naïa était fatiguée de sa journée et n'avait qu'une envie, manger un petit plat d'Antonio. Mais elle devait aller voir cette femme de l'ONU. Enfin arrivée au cinquième étage, l'ascenseur étant, en panne, Naïa sonna à la porte de sa sœur épuisée. Mia l'accueillit avec Matteo dans les bras et la fit entrer s'installer sur une chaise de la table. La blonde était déjà assise avec son ordinateur portable devant elle.

« Bonjour Naïa, c'est bien cela ?  
- Oui et vous vous nommez ?  
- Carla Valbonesi. Je suis prête, nous pourrons commencer quand vous le voudrez.  
- Matteo, va dans ta chambre, dit Mia.  
- Veux pas. Veux rester avec toi.  
- Allez, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant la direction.  
- Oui maman...  
- On peut commencer à présent, indiqua Mia.  
- Parfait. »

Au début, tout paraissait normal. Carla n'était pas indiscrète mais elle commença à aborder la mort de leurs parents. Cela restait correct mais elle finit par demander les détails précis.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en aurez besoin, dit fermement Mia.  
- Cela est toujours intéressant de savoir quels traumatismes ont connu des enfants.  
- Peut-être, mais je ne vous dirais rien.  
- Je vais dans ce cas faire mes propres recherches.  
- Je ne vous permets pas ! De quel droit... »

Naïa fit signe à sa sœur d'arrêter et prit la parole.

« Madame Valbonesi, je vous demande d'arrêter et de sortir de cette maison.  
- Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé cette nuit de 23 décembre.  
- ... Partez je vous prie.  
- Cela a dû être horrible de voir ses parents se tordre et hurler de douleur. Mais j'imagine que la petite fumée bleue vous a apaisé un peu avant que la voiture ne rentre dans cet arbre.  
- Comment savez-vous ? Dit Naïa en se levant et tapant ses mains sur la table.  
- Comment ? Repris la blonde. Et si je vous disais que je suis la fille de celle qui a causé la mort de vos parents. Je leur suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante, sans leur mort, ma mère serait encore malade à l'heure qu'il est. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la blonde changeait d'apparence. Ce fut d'abord sa peau, avant rosée mais à présent bleue. Puis ses yeux, devenus entièrement noirs. Ses cheveux blonds furent remplacés par des serpents s'agitant. Et pour finir, ses dents s'allongèrent en même temps que des griffes lui poussèrent aux mains.

Naïa et Mia étaient paralysées de peur. Elles ne croyaient pas ce qu'elles voyaient mais furent bien obliger de revenir à la réalité quand la créature prit en otage Mia sous ses griffes. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Désolée, mais pour que ta sœur s'éveille, il faut qu'il y ait du sang d'un être aimé versé. »

Mia voulut se débattre mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Regarde bien, Naïa, et laisse la rage se déverser en toi. »

Sur ces mots, la femme aux serpents griffa de la cheville gauche à l'épaule Mia qui hurlait entre ses bras. Naïa s'avança mais s'arrêta, la bleue s'était couper et avait jeter son étrange sang violet vers elle. Le sol brulait à présent.

« Écoute maintenant ce son, il devrait être plus puissant ! »

Elle transperça de ses griffes les côtes de Mia qui cracha du sang après un long et déchirant hurlement. Mia ne tint plus debout et s'écroula par terre : la créature l'avait lâchée. Naïa courut à elle mais juste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, l'ancienne blonde lui érafla la cuisse droite, sauta et s'agrippa au plafond.  
Naïa ne fit pas attention à la douleur et essaya de ramenée Mia.

« Maman ? »

Le petit Matteo venait d'arriver. Ce qu'il vit l'effraya. Sa mère était par terre, du sang coulant de sa bouche, de sa jambe, de son torse. Il courut vers elle. Naïa lui fit signe d'arrêter mais il continua.

« Maintenant »

La créature lâcha le plafond et planta toutes ses griffes dans la poitrine de Mia.

Rouge. Liquide. Métallique. Le sang éclaboussa Naïa et Matteo, recouvrant leur visage.  
Pleure de l'enfant, rire de la femme aux serpents. Elle retira violemment ses griffes de sa victime et se recula pour dire à Naïa :

« Toujours rien ? Les deux autres étaient déjà éveillés pour bien moins. Bon, je vais devoir recommencer. »

Naïa était comme coupée du monde. Elle ne voyait que ce liquide rouge, sur sa sœur, sur le visage de son neveu, sur elle, sur ses mains. Quel était ce monde où seule une couleur régnait. Puis elle entendit le cri de Matteo. La femme s'avançait en glissant vers lui. Il était à présent contre le mur.

« Tata Na... » Pleura-t-il.

La femme se prépara à le transpercer. Elle se lança mais rencontra la chair plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.  
Naïa s'était projetée et avait protégé de son corps son neveu. Elle eut un soubresaut et cracha du sang. Son neveu en était à présent couvert de la tête aux pieds. Elle souffrait et avait du mal à respirer mais elle sentait en elle une force nouvelle. Elle se releva et sentit que quelque chose la touchait. Elle regarda ses jambes et vit que de l'eau en coulait, comme sur une statue au milieu d'une fontaine.

« Et bien voilà. On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu maintenant ! »

La femme projeta son acide. Naïa dressa sans trop savoir comment une barrière d'eau devant elle qui para tout. Elle enferma son neveu dans une énorme sphère d'eau emplie d'air qu'elle dirigea loin de la créature. Après cet effort, elle se sentit faiblir. L'eau qui la recouvrait se tachait de rouge, elle perdait de plus en plus de sang. La blonde se mit alors à bouger très rapidement et lui fit de fines griffures dans une danse effrénée. Naïa essayait au début de répliquer en lançant des petits jets d'eau puissants mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Elle se concentra donc et eut une idée. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour cette ultime attaque. L'ancienne blonde qui continuait de tournoyer autour d'elle fut très surprise mais surtout bien blessée.

Naïa avait expulsé d'elle le plus d'eau possible à la plus haute pression, ce qui trancha et entailla la peau de la créature bleue. Celle-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée.  
Elle s'écroula au sol. Sa vue se brouilla et puis le noir et le vide prirent la place du reste.

_OOOOOOOO_

Trois jours étaient passés. Naïa était toujours à l'hôpital malgré qu'elle ait très vite cicatrisée. Les médecins n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce rapide rétablissement. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'en plus d'avoir ce don de l'eau, elle cicatrisait à une vitesse hallucinante. Et c'est dire peu, en vingt-quatre heures, toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées.

Naïa préparait son sac pour partir. Plus personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher et elle voulait revoir son neveu. Depuis le meurtre de sa mère, Matteo logeait chez Antonio qui s'était de suite proposé. Naïa allait les rejoindre au plus vite et avait décidé de ne prévenir personne de son départ. Elle devait avant aller rencontrer quelqu'un, une très vieille connaissance.  
Elle quitta l'hôpital.

La femme aux cheveux bleus descendit du bus. La revoilà plonger dans les souvenirs de l'enfance. Ce petit orphelinat chrétien n'avait pas changé. Sa façade en pierre orange avait même été nettoyée. Les pins disposés ça et là étaient la seule verdure du lieu en ce mois de décembre. La cour n'était pas goudronné tristement comme partout mais pavée soigneusement. Des enfants jouaient sous le regard attentif des bonnes sœurs. L'une d'entre elle portait un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq mois. Quelle tristesse... Elle revit la balançoire qui avait causé tant de bagarre. C'était celle qui allait le plus haut de toutes donc tous les enfants la voulaient, créant des crêpages de chignons et des yeux au beurre noir.

« Je me souviens que tu la gagnais toujours après une bagarre. »

Naïa sursauta. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre toutes. Il s'agissait de Sœur Catalina, celle qui avait été une mère pour les deux Castello. Naïa enlaça vivement la sœur. Celle-ci fut surprise au début puis un sourire bienveillant naquit sur ses lèvres et elle resserra l'étreinte, berçant celle qu'elle connaissait depuis maintenant seize années.

« Ma sœur, sanglota Naïa, comment vais-je pouvoir vivre à présent. Sans Mia, je... »

La sœur ne dit rien et tapota seulement le dos de Naïa. Elle lui sécha ses larmes et la fit entrer dans une chambre de l'orphelinat.

« Écoute Naïa. Ta sœur est maintenant proche du seigneur. Elle sait qu'elle te manquera mais elle t'a confié une mission.  
- Mia, une mission ?  
- Matteo n'a jamais connu son père et a vu sa mère mourir. Tu te dois d'être forte et lui donner tout l'amour que tu pourras. Je ne veux pas te voir faiblir mais te redresser, comme Mia l'aurait fait. »

Naïa retrouvait bien la Sœur Catalina. Elle avait des mots francs et durs mais son regard dévoilait toujours ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur. Et là, Naïa y voyait beaucoup de compassion mais surtout une immense peine. Elle aussi devait souffrir, elle avait d'une certaine manière perdue une fille.

« Je pense que je dois te donner quelque chose, elle tendit à Naïa un collier de perles de nacre et deux feuilles vieillis. Ceci appartenait à tes parents. Je pensais que c'étaient des bêtises mais avec ce qui t'est arrivée, je ne le crois plus. Peut-être que cela t'aidera. »

Naïa lui prit mais ne les lu pas de suite. Elle voulait profiter de la présence de la sœur et de son réconfort.

Le soir tombait, elle rentra rejoindre Antonio et son neveu. Après de grandes embrassades et des promesses de visites, Naïa monta dans un taxi.

Quand Antonio ouvrit la porte et qu'il vit sa tendre Naïa, il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça si fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer. Matteo accourra et se glissa au milieu de l'étreinte, serrant les jambes de sa tante. Il pleurait. Antonio arrêta son étreinte et Naïa prit Matteo dans ses bras. Elle le couvrit de doux baiser sur les joues et lui essuya les larmes.

« Tata Na... je veux pas que tu partes toi aussi.  
- Je serais toujours là. »

Antonio prépara un plat succulent et tous trois mangèrent. Elle apprit que Matteo dormait tous les soirs avec Antonio à cause de ses cauchemars. Naïa aurait tellement aimé le protéger de ces visions sanglantes.

L'heure du coucher venu, elle partit allonger un Matteo presque endormi dans le lit d'Antonio. Elle revint ensuite se serrer contre son homme et lui parla de ce que lui avait donner la sœur. Elle voulait le lire avec lui : il avait toujours cru ce qu'elle lui avait dit depuis le début, que ce soit pour l'accident de ses parents ou le meurtre de sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la première feuille et lut à haute voix.

_« Vous avez vu la mort sordide de deux proches.  
__Une aura bleue sortant de leurs pores, ils se contorsionnant, hurlent de douleurs ; leur mort approche._

_Puis, tout s'arrête, leur corps devient blanc, leurs yeux noirs.  
__Attendez, n'en parlez pas, on ne vous croirait pas et vous perdrez tout espoir._

_Attendez, le visionnaire accompagné de la fille des cieux.  
__Ils viendront et répandront sur vous un bien radieux._

_Dîtes leur que vous êtes de la famille ancienne, l'amie des écumes.  
__Ils vous diront : " Vous l'italienne, vous n'êtes pas brume."_

_Puis, ils vous dévoileront la raison de tous ces mystères.  
__Et pour vous, comme pour eux, débutera une nouvelle ère._

_Ils auront alors besoin de vos dons.  
__Ils les réveilleront._

_Puis vous aurez besoin de ce deuxième parchemin afin de sauver tout être humain et d'arriver à la fin de votre chemin. »_

Ce fut Antonio qui parla en premier.

« Je ne vois pas qui est le visionnaire ou la fille des cieux mais on te dit de les attendre.  
- Je ne vais pas simplement me reposer en sachant qu'on va venir me chercher pour que je sauve le monde !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Entraîne toi en attendant mais essaye aussi de vivre normalement, hum ?  
- Je vais essayer, je te le promets.  
- On peut commencer par aller dormir avec Matteo ?  
- Tu as raison. Il a besoin de se sentir aimer. Antonio ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'aime.  
- Et moi tata Na ? Demanda Matteo qui se frottait les yeux.  
- Tu ne dors pas, demanda Antonio.  
- Tata, est-ce que tu m'aimes.  
- C'est toi que j'aime le plus.  
- Moi aussi tata ! »

* * *

Comme promis, sa secrétaire Sakura avait terminé le dossier à tant. Sasuke le lisait et voyait qu'il ne manquait rien mis à part sa propre signature. Il signa donc et entendit son portable sonner. Le brun répondit.

« Oui.  
- U...Uchiwa-san ? »

Il reconnut d'emblée la petite Hyuga.

« Oui, Hinata, c'est bien moi.  
- J'ai trouvé une heure de rendez-vous. Ça ne vous dérange pas que ce soit aujourd'hui ?  
- Tout dépend de l'heure.  
- Et bien, si vous le pouvez, rejoignez moi aux archives de la NY Public Library à dix-huit heures, j'ai prévenu que vous serez avec moi. Vous n'aurez qu'à montrer votre carte d'identité.  
- J'y serais. Je vais à une réunion, à ce soir.  
- À ce soir. » Dit-elle presque dans un murmure.

Sasuke raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, elle était mignonne avec sa réserve.

« Vous avez trouvez une nouvelle victime Monsieur ? »

Il soupira. Sakura se méprenait une fois de plus.

« Écoute, Sakura. Les femmes à qui je parle ne sont pas mes victimes.  
- Je l'espère pour toi, je ne laisserais aucune autre femme souffrir par ta faute. Personne ne devrait connaitre la douleur que tu m'as infligé.  
- Sakura...  
- Non ! Ce n'est pas du passé ! Tu n'as sûrement rien mais j'ai toujours aussi mal qu'avant. »

La femme aux cheveux roses partit en claquant la porte. Il allait devoir régler tout cela un jour. Sasuke soupira puis se leva, une importante réunion l'attendait ce matin.

* * *

_Première fois que je met un petit mot en fin. Pour la petite légende, ne m'en voulez pas pour les rimes mais je n'ai pas mu m'en empêcher, il fallait qu'au moins une de mes légendes RIME !_


End file.
